Predator and Prey
by yakusoku
Summary: *Chapter 11 Up* Contains RAPE, TORTURE/SADISM, YAOI, and STRAIGHT. F/K, S/K, S/S, S/A, H/K, Y/K, and various others. {Note: Other fanfictions will eventually be updated >__>;; I'm currently swamped by work...Gomen!}
1. Wings

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Natalie Baan, Alison Koh, Line-chan, Isabella Kraft, Shinri Ayase, Jehzavere, Ankoku jin, Taryn / TenshinoX, T-chan, Linh, etc. for giving me various ideas (from their fanfics) as to how to proceed with this fanfic.  
  
Warnings: OOC. S x K, F x K, S x S.  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 1-Wings  
  
By : Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
He had finally been able to fall asleep after what seemed to be an eternity, the shards of nightmare having been threatening his sanity and forcing his eyes to remain open for most of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
/Red.there was so much red and gold.so much blood and a pair of predatory eyes presented in front of him.shackles encircle his wrists, his neck, his ankles, his thin waist.silver chains matching transparent, glass- like shackles.wires entwining themselves around his soft, pale flesh, digging into his body.pain.'I don't.'so much blood.'I don't want to be.'/  
  
  
  
  
  
He writhed helplessly in his dreams, body flailing violently upon his bed, head tossing back and forth on his sweat-stained pillow, silk sheets and flannel pajamas creased and tangled with his movements. Whimpering ensues, escaping from his throat unrestrained. Face twisted in fear and pain, brows crinkled from strain.  
  
  
  
  
  
/There was such a tremendous buildup of pain and tension in the muscles in his back.he screamed for the release from such stress, such discomfort.He shut his eyes tight and bit his lower lip as the needle-like pain tore through his body, creating sensations he was all too familiar with.a scar there on the center of his left palm.blood.red, warm liquids down his hands.a scar there on the center of his right palm.more blood.a scar there on the center of his left feet.then one on the center of his right feet.so much blood.so much pain.the crystalline tears dripped carelessly down his cheeks, sobs ensuing.but there was still pain in his back.clenching his bloody fists, ignoring the pain there, closing his eyes firm, he focused mainly on that pain, pouring all of his attention there.feeling every strain.'So familiar.'and then there was a satisfying and grateful release of the pain.but it left him feeling oddly unbalanced and cold.there had been such a large spill of blood.splattering upon his pale skin.dyeing the clean, pure water below him a scarlet crimson./  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes opened and he screamed, out of fear, out of pain, out of plain distress. Sprawled out on his sweat-stained, blood-stained bed and sheets, lying on his chest, he panted heavily for breath, noticing only the pain in his back, the pain haunting his tired out body after the release of the pair of such enormous, magnificent, feathery wings. He barely heard the sound of footfalls and the hurried opening of his bedroom door, followed by the simultaneous gasps and gapes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to." he muttered over and over again in his state of drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
He suddenly felt hands on his back.soft, gentle, caressing touches of hands, soothing away some of the pain with their tender and calm rubbing. He shudders slightly at the contact of skin with skin, but felt submissive.too tired to protest or do anything, but too injured to attempt sleep, and such shallow sleep it is too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh.you'll be alright." a gentle voice cooed at him. Gentle and calm.but so pained.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Subaru.?' His hazy mind barely acknowledged anything that happened around him, despite the fact that his eyes were tranquilly open, glazed and with a lost look about them, but serene and peaceful in their blank stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
More footsteps, followed by an exclamation of sorts, orders, equipment rattling in their boxes, shuttling of bodies, rustling of cloth, some curiously cool water upon his enflamed skin.The lifting of his body.He protested faintly to the action, but couldn't do much to prevent anything. Contact with a bed, one that was not his, he could tell, for it was not damp with his blood and sweat and tears. A faint smell of cigarettes informed his almost-gone mind that it was Subaru's bed. A tiny prick in his arm, and he felt sleep claim him almost eerily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Be alright.be alright for me.Kamui." whispered a voice urgently, worry and concern, also something akin to fear-despair, was it?-dripping within those short phrases. That was the last thing he heard before entering the oddly empty world of his black, shadowy, fog-drenched dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
".Wings."  
  
  
  
  
  
'.what wings?.'  
  
  
  
  
  
".He has wings."  
  
  
  
  
  
'.who?.'  
  
  
  
  
  
".because he is /Kamui/."  
  
  
  
  
  
'.Wings?.I-I.'  
  
  
  
  
  
".unconscious for five days already."  
  
  
  
  
  
'.I don't want to have wings.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui's heavy-lidded eyes fluttered open, only to face the glaring, brilliant, almost cheerful sunshine, telling him it was late in the morning, scolding him for sleeping so late, commanding him to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt awkwardly bare, strangely empty, weirdly unbalanced.  
  
  
  
  
  
'.not wings.please.anything but wings.I.'  
  
  
  
  
  
He shifted uncomfortably from his kept rigid position, but felt an awfully heavy burden upon his back.strange sensations filled his mind.he felt bizarrely hot and cold at the same time. He noticed a person holding onto his hand.he squeezed it lightly to announce he's awake, and squeezed it again to affirm his statement. There was a shuffling of cloth and moving of body, and hands helping him to shift onto his side. That done, he was not surprised to stare into a pair of composed but relieved, grass- green eyes. There's was a soft but slightly wistful smile plastered on the face of the man he now loved, on the face of the man who was still trying to break from the tendrils of sakura branches circling his soul and life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Su.Su.ba.ru." His voice sounded fascinatingly hoarse and exhausted as he whispered these syllables, the result oddly soft and gentle, barely audible.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh.Don't talk. The fever just passed.just lie still and rest, the doctor said not to overexert yourself," Subaru scolded gently. While his expression remained solemn and worried, the softening and sparkling of his eyes indicated his relief and joy at having the boy finally awake and well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching into the basin full of lukewarm water, Subaru's hands swam in the liquid for a few moments before they sought out the soaked cloth and wrought out the water, later bringing it to the younger, slighter boy's pale face to gently caress it. It took away the cold sweat covering the soft skin and spread a thin, comforting layer of cooling water over the flesh. Kamui sighed softly and relaxed into the touch as Subaru's hands expertly moved in their precision, closing his eyes in absolute bliss. Subaru smiled amusedly at the boy's behavior, but chose not to comment on the latter's obvious attraction to him since he knew the bond between them was quite strong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know," his voice broke the peaceful silence, "you gave us quite a scare back then, with so much blood loss. The doctors weren't even sure if you would live."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui's eyes fluttered open in a tiny slit to look at the omnyouji, but decided to remain quiet. He knew that he must continue to live even when death is threatening him, that he must struggle to live, fight to live, so humanity would not be lost forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
After another few moment, the cloth was dropped unceremoniously back into the basin with a tiny splash, and Kamui felt the return of the Sumeragi's hand clasping his own cold, probably limp and pale, hand tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
An understanding air of silence hung around the two Seals, both of whom had opened their hearts to each other respectively to share their common grief and to seek comfort and support from each other's presences.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think you can hold anything down?" the older's gentle voice drifted to the younger's ears as if from a million miles away, for the latter was already starting to feel sleep drape its blanket over his weary mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui struggled for a moment before his eyes opened again.  
  
  
  
  
  
".why?." whispered Kamui, his jaded voice indicating his lack of strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really should eat something." explained Subaru, worry etched clearly in his eyes and voice. "You haven't eaten for five whole days."  
  
  
  
  
  
But instead of answering Subaru's request, Kamui changed the topic immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did I have to get wings?" His voice was filled with pain, despair, hesitance, regret, and hatred, but with torture and sorrow in them predominately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Subaru certainly seemed surprised at the sudden change in Kamui's mood, but remained silent for a moment to contemplate his reply before answering the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you like them?" returned Subaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui looked at Subaru and glanced into the latter's eyes, staring earnestly into them. His lips curled up into a weak, slightly wistful and sad, smile as he closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head to face the ceiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They remind me of Fuuma," came the simple statement, filled with so much angst and pain and sorrow that Subaru was suddenly overcome with feelings of guilt for asking Kamui that prodding question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it hurt that much?" asked Subaru, trying to help the boy at least to release the feelings that have been bottled up within the boy's tortured depths of heart. He knew the answer, of course, but he felt and knew that it was better for the boy to admit his own emotions rather than to speak up for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui gave a small laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why do you sound so much like a child.? Even a..girl?' thought Subaru bemused as he heard Kamui's soft, gentle laugh, so much more relaxed and happy than a few moments ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should know, ne?" replied Kamui teasingly, his eyes, which had now returned to gaze at Subaru, sparkled with his slight blissful leisure.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Absolutely no pain.no fear.no anger.no despair.just happiness. relaxation.freedom.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Subaru smiled back at the boy in front of him without knowing why, only noticing and realizing that his heart felt considerably lighter, freer, warmer, happier in the presence of this boy that he barely knew except for his tragedies.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Subaru lost himself in his thoughts, Kamui had already started to doze off, and soon his eyes were closed and he drifted off into a wonderful, deep sleep where the tainted dreams of blood and sadness and pain no longer reached him. His mind vaguely registered this and wondered why those nightmares kept away right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hm.has the little bird finally decided to come out and play?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A pitiless, amused chuckle, velvety and purring with a sick contentment, vibrated throughout the dreamscape and echoes hollowly and eerily. A pair of golden eyes, emotionless except for its mad glee and cruelty, stared like a predator into the water below his feet, the image of a tousled-haired, lavender-eyed, fragile, delicate boy presented in those clear water pools.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cute.so sweet. Such pretty wings added too. So easy to break."  
  
  
  
  
  
He licked his lips eagerly as the thought of drawing scarlet, warm blood from that pale skin, staining it crimson, and hearing such sweet screams and pleas from that hot, sweet cavern of a mouth passed through his mind. He simply couldn't wait until he could play with his prey, his little bird, the next time. Relishing in the memory of that boy, crying out in pain and pleasure underneath him, eyes pleading with so much desire and hatred, it was simply seductive and pleasurable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Little one, you'll be within my possession soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
The dreamscape darkened as its occupant left its boundaries.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: I think I forgot to mention that.my original idea HAD been for Kamui to turn into a girl SOMEHOW after the whole wings-sprouting thing.but I stuck with the "hey! I'm a guy!" thing.so.^_^;;;; 


	2. Capture

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Notes: /Kamui's thoughts or dreams/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
[flashbacks]  
  
Author: Ah yes.the question of where this story takes place. Truth to be told, I do not know ^_^'''''. All I know is that the beginning is before the Subaru-eye incident (and I'm not quite sure I'll be putting the Sunshine 60 earthquake in.)  
  
Warning: OOC, TWT, AU, S x K, S x S, F x K, Sorashi  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 2-Capture  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
Learning how to move again was something that amused Kamui very much as he stretched his leg out experimentally, tentatively forward, feeling every muscle, every movement, every sensation, until he had memorized how this shifting of limb felt and gained control over it for the moment. He firmly set the foot down upon the soft, plush carpet of his room and waited patiently for any unbalance or dizziness to come. But none came, and oddly to say, Kamui felt somewhat proud that he had finally regained control over most his body parts after the extra set of limbs forced his entire being off stability. Smiling slightly, he began to put the other foot forward to begin a slow process of moving towards the other end of the luxurious room.but he was no longer concentrating on the matter of thinking about how to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
["Look, I can move just fine!" Kamui argued after a serious, concerned Subaru insisted on helping him move his limbs correctly. He turned to look into the eyes of the Sumeragi, his eyes reflecting his determination and stubbornness, also a fire that expressed his wish for keeping his dignity. He pouted a little and huffed in anger, his cheeks a pink tint that demonstrated his frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then move." One simple statement, one simple command, and Kamui found his temper boiling higher than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine! I will!" And proceeded to move what he thought was his arm.and turned out to be flapping one of his wings, which earned his leaning forward off the bed towards the floor. But even as he shut his eyes and prepared for the impact of the carpet on his face, he heard soft footfalls and felt a pair of strong arms wrap about him in an embrace that sent him into a blushing fit. Instead of feeling carpet, his cheeks rested onto the clothed chest of the onmyouji, warm and comforting. The other helped him back into a proper sitting position before he could finally leave the wonderful embrace of the Sumeragi. And apparently, the burning sensation in his cheeks and the scarlet glower that painted his face must have still remained, for Subaru smiled at him in amusement, his eyes shining in contentment, both of which were not the artificial, pained smile he showed rarely, even to the boy. This only furthered Kamui's frown and he should found himself trying to hit the onmyouji with a pillow nearby.which all resulted in failures, much to his disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed in defeat and finally relinquished.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." muttered Kamui quite indistinctly as he attempted to lie down onto the bed, which, to his surprise, actually worked.]  
  
  
  
  
  
/Then we had proceeded with this long session of move-my-limbs- correctly./  
  
  
  
  
  
Before realizing it, he had already reached the other end of the room, and his hand had succeeded in resting itself palm upon cool, whitewashed wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
/Hey, Kamui-chan, good job./ And proceeded to mentally pat himself on the back for his achievement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling utterly exhausted, he turned around to find that the short distance to his suddenly seem to him to be a million miles away. Looking at the Sumeragi, he thought he felt his courage and energy return to his weary body for a moment as his determination kicked in again, but then it faded as quick as it came, and he felt tired again. Without asking, without speaking, the onmyouji came over, and with a strength that surprised both of them, picked up the boy, tips of wings trailing on the floor, and carried him to the messy bed, which had been changed after Kamui had been moved to Subaru's room to recover and Imonoyama-san had ordered for a new one. Gently laid down upon the bed, he sighed in contentment after one exercised, and almost drifted off to sleep from the warm sunlight and feeling of soft sheets under him.but a sense of unease drifted over his mind and he pried his eyes open.to find that the alarm clock on the drawer beside his bed read 12:03 AM. Which was really strange to Kamui for a moment, because he thought he didn't fall asleep at all.and he couldn't remember what he dreamt about at all either, which was very alarming, for he usually had nightmares.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Kamui achieved moving more fluently and normally. Then there came the contraction of his wings, the slight forcing of his wings back into his body, which felt.strange to the boy, to say the least. There was a slight pressure in his back, but nothing too serious, and he soon discovered that the more he kept them in there, the more the feeling disappeared, until he felt absolutely normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui rejoiced at the thought of returning to school, which was really bizarre since most of the time he hated the thought of classes, teachers, droning and seemingly endless lectures about some subject he had absolutely no idea what it was about, and of course the tedious homework he wanted to burn. But then the idea of fresh air and the meeting with Keiichi appealed to him, and so did Subaru's tutoring, which he enjoyed quite a lot despite the homework.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone without close observation would have assumed that the Shrine Maiden of Ise wore an absolute cold mask of distain for the overly enthusiastic monk cooking besides her. Both of them decked out in white aprons as they busied themselves with the creation of breakfast, the bustling of the kitchen still could not drown out the loud, exaggerated claims of love Sorata declared to Arashi. But as she was preparing to reach besides him for some ingredients, her lovely hand was caught in those warm hands of the other's, and the moment of true affections for each other suddenly presented itself before the two. Even the disciplined Shrine Maiden could not keep the burning blush on her cheeks as Sorata looked earnestly, a bit sad to say, into her surprised eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was destined to die for a beautiful woman, and I love nee-san.but I wonder if nee-san will ever cry for me when I die." whispered Sorata in one of his rare times where he was no longer joking or exaggerating.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorata.I-I." whispered Arashi back, overwhelming emotions struggling to free themselves from her heart and to let her finally express her true feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tender kiss was exchanged between the two as both unexpectedly leaned towards each other, gentle and loving, so unlike the both of them as to how they acted around the other members of the Dragons of Heaven. The initial surprise faded to the warm feeling of sharing this one special kiss with their only love, and when the wonderful kiss broke, it left them feeling dazed and fuzzy with love. But this out of moment was soon broken apart when they both turned away from each other, embarrassed to say the least, Sorata laughing nervously for a few moments before beckoning the both of them to return to their work. But the mutual feeling was there, and that was all they needed from each other, and this knowledge provided them with a strength and link that even the cruelest of fates cannot harm or break.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: *drools* romance.*sighs in contentment*  
  
Setsuna: *glares and thwaps Author on the head* STOP THAT!  
  
Author: HEY!  
  
Setsuna: GET BACK TO THE STORY!!! OR I'LL THWAP YOU HARDER!  
  
Author: Gr..  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast eaten, the walk to the school done with, Kamui felt himself fidgeting slightly as he timidly approached his classroom, which he had avoided for a considerable amount of time due to his injuries. Upon entering the room, there came a rushing of feet and an exclamation and overlapping questions of concern and joy from relief, all in the voice of someone he knew all too well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keiichi-san, I'm fine, really!" shouted Kamui slightly in an assuring voice as his classmate bustled around him examining him in every aspect to make sure that Kamui was indeed alright, as he had claimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was so worried about you, Shirou-kun!!! What happened!?!? Why didn't you come to school!?!?" and on and on rained the endless questions on Kamui, who was beginning to regret ever going back to school.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the end of the second class break, however, Keiichi had settled down considerably, and with their lightened moods, their conversation began to take on a happier mood about school, food, sports, and others. Tutoring from Subaru had resulted in a blushing Kamui about most of the time, which he claimed was just from the weather, though the temperature was perfectly normal (in fact, slightly breezy and cool).but Subaru didn't probe further, having more important matters (homework) to attend to with the boy. Besides, surely the boy's body must be undergoing some unusual symptoms after recovering from the springing of his wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed by quickly but peacefully, and each day the Dragons of Heaven became more anxious and restless, for they were all expecting another earthquake to happen sooner or later, as shows the general pattern for the past few weeks. But none came, and suspicions arose, followed by more spying, calculating, and observing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been cold that day, Kamui mentally noted, unusually cold since it was almost summer and the weather for the past few days had been considerably warmer. As he hastily grabbed his jacket for a light walk around the school campus, as now is a daily ritual for him, there came a nagging at the back of his mind that some impending danger was coming, but he ignored it, for that dull warning came often and most were falsely given. His footsteps, unhurried but nonetheless impatient, carried him to his destination, the only place where he could find absolute blissful peace where none of his fears, nightmares, and overlapping thoughts could haunt him. His hand on the rough bark of the tree, his eyes closed, the only sound the birds, the rustling of the leaves, and his only breathing and heartbeat, he once again noticed that apprehension and gloom that knotted his stomach. /.danger./ He ripped the thought from his mind. /.run./ He closed his eyes tighter to block out his thoughts, concentrating only on the light wind, the fading sunlight, the flapping and singing of birds.the possessive grip of an arm around his slim waist. This sent him into total alert.  
  
  
  
  
  
And Kamui's first instinct was to spin around and discover the identity of this intruder, only to find that before he could to anything, his small frame was rammed harshly onto the bark of the tree, chest first. Air knocked out of his lungs, cloth ripped in several places to reveal droplets of crimson blood and pale soft skin. He gasped for breath, the arm around his waist now disappeared to be replaced by firm, predatory hands on his shivering sides, a much larger frame now pressed up against his own as he recognized the masculine scent of his captor.  
  
  
  
  
  
".Fuuma." whispered Kamui raggedly as he acknowledged the spreading pain around his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
There came a cruel chuckle near his ear, the warm breath washing over his shell-like ear and soft cheek making him tremble in fear despite his best control not to show such a weakness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, no.I am 'Kamui'," corrected the Dark Kamui, his voice purring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want.?" whispered Kamui, the hostility clearly visible in his shaky voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The little bird has finally decided to come out and play.I just wanted to play with it, that's all." cooed Fuuma into his ear, and his eyes flashed with naked fear as he put up one violent struggle for his life. The attempts failed, but he continued, putting all his strength, straining himself even until Fuuma became a bit annoyed at his persistence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh.You are mine now."  
  
  
  
  
  
And that was the last thing he heard before the world blacked out in front of his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Right.now.Keiichi.sorry, ano.you can't know about Kamui and the Promised Day business just yet ^_^;;; And.*thwaps Fuuma on the head* BAD FUUMA!  
  
Fuuma: Why dya thwap me on the head for? YOU THE ONE WHO WROTE ME THIS WAY!!!  
  
Author: OOOPS!!! *laughs nervously.right.gomen ne.Fuuma.I'll just.bury my head into the toilet.  
  
Yuichi: O.O!!!! 


	3. Search

Disclaimers: SDA.  
  
Note: Stated writing this during history class while learning about the situation in the Middle East. Ah yes.suicide bombers!  
  
Warning: S x K, S x S, K x F, Sorashi, Yuzunagi, OOC, AU  
  
Rating: NC-17..ano.I know that Fanfiction.net has set restrictions on this.but.I've seen people get away with this.so.I'll just kinda put it in.don't read this if you hate yaoi/rape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 3-Search  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
He had never woken up to this feeling of such immense dread before in his past nine years since getting over the worst of the pain from his dear sister's death, and in groggy state of mind, his mind struggled remember what he had dreamt about to rouse him so much. After the fog of sleep slowly lifted the veil over his mind, the only thing he could think of, could concentrate on, was fear and pain.the smell of freshly-drawn blood, and the feeling of touches all around the body.gentle, possessive, but all working towards the harsh end of pain. Adrenaline rushed through his veins suddenly as a panic overtook him, but the feeling went away as quickly as it came. He felt absolutely no trace of the Sakurazukamori here in his sparsely decorated apartment, and he trusted his onmyoujutsu instincts even though he was not thinking as clearly as when truly awake. Besides.it wasn't really about himself and the Sakurazukamori that he had been dreaming about at all, or thinking about when he first awoken.  
  
  
  
  
  
A certain pair of amethyst eyes flashed across his mind suddenly, and he immediately reached over for his wrinkled trench coat hanging on the coat stand, fishing in his pockets for a few moments before finally pulling out the cell phone he carried. Number dialed, his eyes traveled over to the alarm clock to read the time-8:24 at night. As he waited impatiently for someone to pick up the telephone on the respective side, he mentally wondered why exactly he was feeling so much anxiety and apprehension, but his thoughts were interrupted by Arashi's calm but strained voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Something is definitely wrong.' Subaru thought as he caught a wisp of despair and concern buried in the Shrine Maiden's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Moshi moshi?" asked Arashi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's me, Subaru," replied Subaru calmly, but he knew that the fear in his voice must have shown too, because he could feel his heart racing with an unknown feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Subaru-san! Have you seen Kamui-san!?" asked the Maiden of Ise urgently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.Is he missing?" asked Subaru, emotions threatening to break free from his sealed heart, but he quickly forced them down so as to remain come in this situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He hasn't been seen or heard from since he went out to walk, and Segawa-san had informed us that Kamui-san didn't visit him," informed Arashi. "Sorata and Imonoyama-san are trying to calculate and find Kamui's whereabouts right now, but the computer just isn't receiving any data about him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going out to search for him. Call me if any information comes up," said Subaru as he dressed himself and listened to the phone at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will, Subaru-san. Sorata, Yuzuriha, and I are just going to go out to search too. Please inform us if you do find anything. Good bye," said Arashi, her voice cracked with worry and concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a time when Kamui would have liked the feeling of hands on his naked skin, touching his trembling body in a way that only he dreamt and fantasized about.but this experience was entirely gross and perverted, and he struggled feebly against his captor. A large weight settled on him then, warm breath washing over his pale cheek, golden, predatory eyes meeting those of fearful, violet eyes, and a rough but wonderful kiss was stolen. Lips wrenched open to reveal the sweet, moist cavern beneath the searching, hungry mouth.it ended with a biting of his lower lip, drawing blood from the wound, and he yelped from the pain that followed with it. Tears now streaming freely down his cheeks, whimpers gently forcing themselves out of his throat in soft music, body now shaking with fear and apprehension at the thought of the proceedings.  
  
  
  
  
  
There came a feeling of utter disgust as kisses and nips fell all over his body.the tongue caressed his body, saliva coating over his skin.warmth and heat, uncomfortable in its wonderfulness.screams and moans of pleasure.his mind screaming for his innocence. Then came a burning pleasure from his groin as something warm and wet enveloped him, and, with reed legs hung over the other's broad shoulders and wrists tied above his head, the entering of such a large object that he cried out in pain as he felt flesh rip and blood flow from such wounds. /.the fullness./. His body sought to push the intruding member from his virgin hole, trying desperately to slip off his legs, but forceful hands wrapped roughly around his frail ankles and bound him in his position. The tears and sobs intensified, the pleas falling to deaf ears. The pain soon disappeared to growing pleasure and tension, moans and grunts and screams echoing off the walls of the dark room, both buried themselves in this one moment of heat and pleasure, locking their minds away from the world. But even as the pain started to come back to the smaller, more delicate of the two, the other refused to stop, and the precision started to decline, causing more blood to appear and ripping more flesh. Even after the warm glow of release ended for the younger, the older continued, grinding his way, closing his eyes to drink in the wonderful cries of half pain and half pleasure emitted by the other, until he, too, came to his climax and collapsed beside the smaller body, panting for breath but oddly satisfied. Pulled out of the boy, he raised himself over the other body, first wrenching the boy's right arm violently so as to dislocate that slender, perfect arm with a dull crack, then grabbing the wrist of the other arm and dislocating that delicate form too. He loved the screams his opposite emitted, the sound like sweet music to his ears. Tongue hungrily licked away the bittersweet tears covering the porcelain face of the other, who was dazed from all of the pain with eyes slightly glazed. He sent his power around the boy's body then, intensifying the pain, then cutting the boy's arms and legs and body with blades of wind, everywhere but near the groin. Blood licked away too to give the other burning stinging around his wounds, he smirked at his trembling prey before lying down besides his catch and falling asleep, one arm wrapped possessively over the other's waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost dignity, lost innocence, lost virginity, lost hope, lost happiness.life tainted with this moment of intense fear and pain from the one he used to love. He had taken everything away from him, even his identity and heart. He now truly belonged to his predator, and the pain from such an acknowledgement sent him straight into his mental hell of despair. Large, beautiful violet eyes, lashes framing them in a feminine stance, they closed from exhaustion and pain, never ever to regain the spark of liveliness and joy they once held.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing of the edge of a rooftop, the worried Sumeragi gazed downwards, hoping, wishing desperately to catch a sign of the violet-eyed boy that he helped him realize his own heart and life, only to reel backwards as some unknown pain wrecked his body for a single moment before passing by. The shock wore off eventually, but he knew where the pain came from, and the fear within his heart grew into an overly blazing despair. Realizing that he had been hugging himself quite tightly and was kneeling on the edge quite dangerously, he caught himself and stood up, returning to his search.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorata and Arashi made their way around the crowded city of Tokyo, choosing for once to look in the masses of people instead of above them. Happy about their confessed love for each other, all joys and comforts of the moment was veiled suddenly as worry for their leader, the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven. Just as the day was beginning to grow late and the sun beginning to set signaling the near end of day to and near approach of night, Sorata caught hold of Arashi's hand, and pulled her into his embrace, the both of them needing just little moment of warmth, reassurance, courage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're not going to find him today, Nee-chan, and it's almost night, let's go back and wait for tomorrow." whispered Sorata sadly as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Arashi's body in his embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arashi nodded gently, burying her lovely face into his neck for a moment before the two faced each other for a light kiss, then returned to the Imonoyama mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuzuriha had been on her way back to Clamp Campus, along with her faithful spirit dog Inuki, when she suddenly bumped into a person that she had unexpectedly not seen because of her present distraction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" squeaked Yuzuriha hurriedly as she bowed after the two disengaged from their tangle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright, Yuzu-chan," said the kind voice she recognized immediately and treasured in her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her cat ears perked up and her head immediately turned upwards to meet the smiling face of Kusanagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kusanagi-san!" nearly squealed Yuzuriha as she fought to control her excitement and glee but failed miserably. Before she knew what she was doing, she had Kusanagi in a bear hug, clinging onto him tightly from both happiness and a need for comfort. After the initial surprise wore off, Kusanagi's mind processed that there must be something bothering his Miss for her to act so strangely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Yuzu-chan?" asked Kusanagi worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui-chan's missing." whispered Yuzuriha, her voice dripping with worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui.?" repeated Kusanagi, trying to think of the reason for the boy's disappearance and knowing the answer almost painfully immediate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's been gone since he went out to walk today afternoon, and we just can't seem to find a trace of him!" blurted Yuzuriha, the tears of fear now staining her childish face as her worry tore harshly at her innocent, kind heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuzu-chan." whispered Kusanagi gently as he proceeded to soothe and comfort Yuzuriha with the help of Inuki.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kusanagi-san!" came a cheerful voice from afar.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two looked up from where they sat on the park bench. It was a Dragon of Earth, and it was someone that both of them knew only by his title as the civil servant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuuto-san?" asked Kusanagi, unsure of the other Harbinger's intentions for visiting them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So nice to meet you here!" greeted Yuuto, smiling at both of them. His gaze settled on Yuzuriha before he teased, "And with a miss so pretty with you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuzuriha turned bright red from embarrassment, but her even perkier cat ears showed her excitement and gratitude for such a comment. This feeling of utter happiness drained away from her, though, quite soon as she pondered something quite seriously within her mind.'How does Kusanagi-san knew this Dragon of Earth.?' And lifted her head to gaze confusedly into the eyes of the person she loved. Kusanagi, of course, didn't understand the question showing clearly Yuzuriha's troubled eyes, but it dawned on him after awhile, and he tightened his hold on the inugami mistress in his embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuzu-chan." whispered Kusanagi as he turned his head and closed his eyes to hide his shame.shame from hiding the truth about his status and position in the end of the world business, despite his knowledge of hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
But instead of turning away with disgust and horror as he had expected her to do, she hugged him in an even tighter embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's okay, Kusanagi-san.because I know you would never have done anything to hurt people." muttered Yuzuriha, her mind racing, mentally begging that what she had just said was true, that he truly hadn't been involved in any of the earthquakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kusanagi smiled so greatly from relief and hugged the child in his arms tightly as he lifted her chin to face him, showing his gratitude for her trust in him just by merely using his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Yuzu-chan, for believing in me. I promise you that I have never been in any of these Apocalypse businesses, and that I will never get involved in any of them," confirmed Kusanagi, the determination burning in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that was all that was needed to be heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui woke up to pain, finding cold shackles around his neck, wrists, waist, and ankles, lying on a bed of musty sheets smelling of abuse and rape. Loose clothing sheeted about his body, a large, black, silk tanktop shirt covering his body, one strap barely hanging onto his shoulder while the other relinquished the fight to reveal one smooth, pale shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
/It's so dark./  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuuma, upon entering the room, was happy that his prey had woken up, for now is the time to play more with his toy. After much resistance and struggle, Kamui was forced to spread his wings, which were immediately shackled too, at the bridge of bone protruding from his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sing," was the one thing his dark side ordered for him to do, and it was a concept he would have laughed at if not for the hungry fire burning within the other's golden, beautiful eyes. He never thought of singing, always thinking he would never have the ability to do so, but now he was being forced to perform this simple task, he was sure was going to get punished even more from provoked anger from his horrible singing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening his mouth, forcing that first note out, he was quite surprised as he began to sing beautifully, exactly like a nightingale who was singing its beautiful song at night. The music rushed through his mind, and it felt absolutely natural to him.his voice now soft and gentle and feminine, he thought it was not his voice.but it was him who was singing to please his predator, his captor, his abuser.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then came the dancing, which, to his surprise, came quite naturally to his lithe form too, and he lost himself in his graceful instincts of movements, and with the added wings and feathers to add even more beauty and elegance to his enchanting dance, he sought only please the one person he could ever fall to the mercy of. And the crystalline tears streamed from his beautiful, shatter orbs of perfect lavender, his heart retreating into darkness as the part of him that was submissive to such pain and suffering and did not protest to anything, bid his heart rest and took control over his weary body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Wheee!!! I LOVE TORTURING KAMUI-KUN!!!  
  
Kamui: *pout pout glare glare pout glare scowl*  
  
Subaru: That's not fair to Kamui-kun here. It's cruel and inhuman!  
  
Author: *raises eyebrow* Kamui-KUN???  
  
Subaru: *blushes slightly* so what if I wanna call him Kamui-kun? It's perfectly normal!  
  
Author: Yes.it just so HAPPENS that you call him Kamui-KUN because you like him.  
  
Subaru: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!!!  
  
Author: Yes.and I say that you like him.otherwise this wouldn't have been a SxK fic now would it? 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimers: SDA.  
  
Warning: S x K, K x S, S x S, OOC, AU  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 4-Meeting  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed, week passed, time flew by quickly at an unexpected rate as the extensively-worried Seals sought out any clues as to the whereabouts of their missing leader, all of their searches and calculations all in ending in vain and unfruitful waste. They were beginning to imagine the horrible fate of that beautiful boy, only drawing comfort and courage from each other in order to remain sane throughout their impatient wait and desperate hunt. Added, the other side had been quite calm and silent lately.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Even with the added help of the newly defected Dragon of Earth, Kusanagi, Subaru seriously doubted that any of his fellow Dragons of Heaven would ever find Kamui at this rate, and even he himself was beginning to distrust his own abilities of tracking. He was troubled greatly, to say the least, that even the inugami mistress's spirit dog Inuki could not detect anything despite its sharp spiritual instincts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui, where are you?" sighed Subaru almost with an air of frustration as he continued fervently on his search.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to a stop on one of the roofs and perching onto the edge as he peered carefully over the edge, spying on the passing crowds of people trying to make their lives as best as they can be in this cruel but beautiful city of Tokyo, he nearly gave up and decided to move on until something caught the corner of his eye. A familiar mop of black, tousled hair, followed by a pair of dull violet eyes and a delicate form, there, walking through the crowds wearily, unhurriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Kamui!' his mind cried out in relief and joy, and he caught himself just in time so as not to jump of the building.he didn't want to disturb the innocents, after all, and any supernatural actions, he was sure, would sent people toppling over their sanity and tumbling into panic and alarm.  
  
  
  
  
  
He landed, instead, into a secluded allay way near to where the boy was last scene, entirely forgetting to contact the others first to relieve them of their worry and guilt for not being about to protect the person they had all vowed to give their lives too. Stepping out of the alleyway and looking around zealously, desperately for a moment before finally catching sight of the target, Subaru made his way towards the boy, pushing aside people thoughtlessly, until he finally rested a hand on the boy's bandaged shoulder. It was then that he noticed that the boy was covered with bandages, his arms and legs wrapped all in that white material he knew all too familiar on the slim form in front of him. Anxiously turning the boy to face him, worrying for the boy's health, all his trains of thoughts stopped immediately as he gazed into a pair of dull, almost lifeless, glazed-looking, lost purple eyes, a loose strand of bandage hanging and covering the bottom part of his left eye. The boy's forehead was even bandaged, and Subaru, out of instinct, immediately grasped the boy's hand, only to find that covered in the same white material too. Alarmed and shocked out of his wits, he couldn't begin to understand what was happening to the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui.?" whispered Subaru hesitantly, the word barely audible in the streaming noise of the crowd around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui-san says I'm not to talk to anyone on the streets when I'm taking a walk," informed Kamui in an almost monotone, but certainly tired, voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui!?" came the Sumeragi's voice, more urgent this time, more concern showing than he had thought he had been feeling.the boy's awkward behavior was discerning even the usually calm composure of the 14th head of the Sumeragi clan. He resisted the urge to shake the boy, to force him out of his stupor, which he hoped desperately was just an act the boy was putting on as a joke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no name.but Kamui-san called me Ejiki," replied Kamui, absolutely not acknowledging the Sumeragi's presence as anything familiar, only knowing it is some crazed stranger who had mistaken him for someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui!" shouted Sumeragi, the despair and fear now showing in his voice and his narrowed emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trying to brush aside the Sumeragi's tight hold on his shoulders, Kamui began to grow annoyed at Subaru's presence, memories threatening to erupt into his battered, mutilated mind. Suddenly, with a violent yell, tears stinging his now fearful eyes, he wrenched himself out of the other's grasp and backed away into a small alley, only to find that his pursuer had followed him into the dark passageway too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want!?" yelled Kamui as his hands desperately clutched at his head, covering his ears from any sound he could possibly hear that he didn't want to hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Subaru reached forward to embrace the boy in a reassuring embrace, the sudden outburst of emotions faded away, and the boy looked back at him with a masked face of blankness, no emotions, no knowledge, no expressions. And the footsteps ceased there, the distance to be never closed between the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui.?" whispered Subaru, unsure in his actions as the boy had returned to his first stage of appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sumeragi-sama, I hope you'll leave me alone after this unexpected meeting. Kamui-san is calling for me now, and he disapproves of your presence around me," said Kamui in an informing tone, absolutely no emotions lining this sentence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost at that exact same time as Kamui finished his sentence, the presence of the Sakurazukamori came into awareness and his form came into view at the end of the alleyway, sakura petals drifting around as usual. Standing behind the Sumeragi, there was a certain look of annoyance plastered on the Sakurazukamori's face, for he had been summoned by his 'Kamui' just for this simple, time-wasting task of retrieving the prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakurazuka-san," acknowledged Kamui along a slight nod of his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on," ordered Seishirou, annoyed that he'd suddenly become Fuuma's new fetching pet.but of course, he didn't feel like risking his life just yet, especially since his game with his favorite prey was just getting so interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui took the steps forward, but Subaru caught his wrist, grasping onto it tightly and spinning around to face the Sakurazukamori, his hard eyes challenging him to fight him over the possession of Kamui. And instantly a maboroshi covered the three of them, springing into action for the impending fight to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakurazuka-san," warned Kamui, the annoyance in his voice. The Sakurazukamori, surprisingly, stayed his onmyoujutsu for the moment and seemed to be waiting as he reached into the inner pocket of his trench coat to retrieve a new cigarette and then proceeded to smoke it almost leisurely. Satisfied that Seishirou would not interfere with his own actions, he turned to face the Sumeragi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sumeragi-sama, I would suggest you do not provoke Sakurazuka-san into battle. Kamui-san would be very displeased," said Kamui nonchalantly. "Let me go now. I have to go back to Kamui-san now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Kamui, you are going back to CLAMP Campus right now, where you belong," replied Subaru calmly, the firm statement signifying his own determination and thoughts on the matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sumeragi-sama," warned Kamui.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop calling me that!" yelled out Kamui.  
  
  
  
  
  
This comment had the intended effect, for the Sumeragi stood shocked and rooted to the ground, but, to Kamui's dismay, he had tightened his hold on the boy's wrist, almost grinding it painfully. Not wishing for any more conversation to be held, Kamui violently wrenched his wrist from the Sumeragi's grasp, not even wincing when his wrist gave a dull pop to alert the owner of its injury. He calmly walked over to the Sakurazukamori, and in a heart-sickening eye-blink, the maboroshi and the Sakurazukamori had disappeared, and so had the boy who had now given himself entirely to the commands and needs of the Kamui of the Dragon of Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally gathering his thoughts enough that he regained his composure, he fished out his cell phone and told the other members of the Dragons of Heaven of Kamui's condition and situation, and sighed in despair as the others hung up. Their hearts all broken.because the boy had relinquished his own hold to his life.but also now determined to bring him back and protect him from the dangers that had broken him so much as for him to give up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: *pats chibi neko-Kamui whose napping on my lap*  
  
Chibi Neko-Kamui: *purrs*  
  
Author: Reviews for Chibi-Neko-Kamui-chan? *glances around anxiously* 


	5. Deal

Disclaimers: SDA. Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, OOC, AU Note: Chapter 5 of 14, including epilogue.Well, S x S fans, here goes the attempt at patching up Sei-san and Baru-kun's relationship, of course, it sounds as if I'm writing the chapter on S x K in the beginning.^_^''''''''. Oh, and by the way.Ejiki means "Prey" in Japanese, just to let you guys know.And so glad some of you are still interested.And, um, I'm working on the chapters in the end since I can't seem to get inspiration enough for the first couple chapters. And um, SORRY~!!! I didn't have the time to work on this much over the past three weeks.and plus my muses *glares at a certain group of boys* aren't helping. -_-  
  
Predator and Prey Chapter 5-Deal By: Yakusoku  
  
He knew of course, that people's hearts do not change as easily as the weather even under immense pressures from other people's insistence, especially not his own sealed heart, the bleeding wound still clear even after so many years of patient healing. In his mind, in his dreams, in his waking moments, all he remembered seeing, all he could see, was a pair of kind, gentle brown eyes, full of love and friendship, reminding him of life's wonders and pleasures and joys which he seemed to keep blocking from his life.but that was the past now, and he was at first a bit startled to discover that those eyes no longer appeared in his mind as clearly as before, and even were beginning to be replaced by a pair of lovely, divine amethyst eyes full of hope, understanding, and.love.  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew what he was going to do was going to be very dangerous and risky, and he had already registered into his mind that his fellow Dragons of Heaven were not going to be very pleased about his decision to follow through with his plan either. But he knew they were going to agree in the end; for the precious Kamui's life all must sacrifice something and jeopardize their own lives for that delicate youth. This was exactly like the Bet he had made with Seishirou when he had been young and innocent, with a lack of knowledge of the outside world and its functions, but this time, he had every intension of winning, if not for himself, then for Kamui. Sometimes, though, as he rushed through the cool afternoon air towards his destination, he wondered considerably whether he was doing this for Kamui's sake or for some own personal reasons.after all, this was like an opportunity that he thought he would never have subjected himself to, much less take or consider its implications. But now that there were no longer any hesitation and doubts, he could feel his heart pounding furiously within his chest as adrenaline rushed through his veins.  
  
  
  
  
  
'This time.' thought Subaru determinedly, 'I'm playing to win.'  
  
  
  
  
  
He'd arrived at his destination, and stopped before the object of the heart of dark onmyoujutsu, still blooming despite the season. He stood totally unimpressed in the magnificent embrace of the beautiful Sakura Tree.he had only witnessed the cruel side of this being for a few times in his miserable life, but the memories had imprinted themselves so deeply in his mind that he no longer looked on this beauty as anything rare or of value. He viewed it as a sort of pathetic being, relying entirely on its precious Sakurazukamori to feed blood and flesh and soul to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
He held out one calm and composed hand to rest gently, hesitantly, on the rough bark of the Tree, shuddering as an image of Hokuto's death suddenly resurfaced and flashed warningly across his eyes. He closed his eyes then, listening to and concentrating instead on the peaceful sound of the calming breeze that gently flew through this part of Ueno Park.waiting patiently for the presence of the one he came to talk to.  
  
He was not disappointed, and the waiting took merely a few spare moments in the continuity of passing time, this all as Subaru had always known it would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
'For the Sakurazukamori never likes to keep his guests and victims waiting.' thought Subaru, the comment entirely sarcastic in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his emerald-green eyes slowly, wearily, prying them open barely until they were mere slits, and then turned around to face the amused, grinning expression of the Sakurazukamori. His hand continued to stay on the bark of the Tree, and his other arm hung limply unarmed, signaling to the other more powerful onmyouji that he was not under the impression of attacking anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
` "Well, Subaru-kun, it certainly is nice to see you here," greeted Seishirou. "And to what special occasion might I be honored with such an unexpected meeting?"  
  
  
  
  
  
To that Subaru closed his eyes again and turned away from Seishirou, letting his unresponsiveness to Seishirou's question sink steadily into the tensed situation. The silence grew as the words fell submissively to the oppressive winds about the two incongruous pair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Kamui, Seishirou-san?" asked Subaru finally, the question barely audible even to those who had really inhumanly sharp hearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh..that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Subaru thought he seriously heard a hint of irritation in that perfect, flawless tone of emotionless depth, but he chided himself quickly for wishing for such qualities in one who was as cruel and cold as the world. The silence lengthened uncomfortably between the two prone figures, the tension growing to almost unbearably levels.but they kept quiet, the two of them trying to reorganize their own individual thoughts about this complicated matter and relationship between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Subaru choose to ignore the question he had just asked a few moments ago. That was the priority, yes, but he knew he had to perform several other tasks before his goal could be achieved.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seishirou-san." whispered Subaru, his voice soft, sounding as if it was so very distant from the world and its realities.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seishirou remained quiet, but continued to stand in attentive stance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what I realized after Hokuto nee-san died in your hands?" His voice was wistful and full of nostalgia, and the Sakurazukamori waited patiently for the answer to this rhetorical question. "I knew, from the bottom of my broken heart, that I still loved you after everything. But I was so afraid that you would hurt me again and I was so ashamed of my love since I was the Clan head of the Sumeragis.that I blocked out my own feelings and trained myself to hate you, thinking that the only thing that would make me happy is to hunt you down and kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence intensified, the wind blowing about them in an eerie calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What made you change your mind?" asked Seishirou, his voice gentle, his attention totally on the green-eyed man before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seeing Kamui." whispered Subaru in reply. Images of the meeting with the frail boy flashed across his eyes and through his mind before fading away into their respective places in his library of memories. "Seeing him, not resisting.to Fuuma.even if he was abused.That showed how much he loved him. And that showed me that differences in positions do not matter when it comes to the matters of the heart. In a way, it was like having the revelation thrown at me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what would you have likes us to do? Make up and pretend nothing ever happened, Subaru-kun?" asked Seishirou, his voice totally serious, not mocking, not amused, just serious and solemn and slightly too grave for the mood to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.I'll never really forget about Hokuto nee-san's death and what you did to me." said Subaru, and he was almost surprised when Seishirou's face darkened with an emotion almost akin to annoyance. "But."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what?" asked Seishirou, curious but serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But if you want.I'm willing to start over." replied Subaru, his voice barely audible, and he closed his eyes, awaiting the reply of the Sakurazukamori.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I accept."  
  
  
  
  
  
And before he knew it, he was already in the embrace of the Sakurazukamori, and he closed his eyes and smelled in the scent of Seishirou, a mixture of cigarette smoke and blood and muscularity.and he sighed contently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: -_- I QUIT!!!!! BAH, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE! WHY IN FREAKIN'S NAME DIDN'T I EVER READ TB!?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke up on a warm bed full of silky sheets, and the enthusiastic sunlight was the first thing that greeted him, shining brilliantly onto his pale face. Out of instinct, he took one scarred hand to block out the sunshine from his eyes and almost groaned from the approach of another sunny day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Now don't tell me you think this is Kamui.good. 'Cuz it's not. Almost sounded like it though.I scare myself sometimes.^_^  
  
Setsuna: Get back to the story  
  
Author: *glares* shush up, you stupid muse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was surprised when he heard a soft chuckle sound near him, and immediately turned to face the mysterious owner of the voice.and came face- to-face with Seishirou, and his face suddenly became enflamed with some sort of uncomfortable crimson heat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're one of those that hate the morning, Subaru- kun." whispered Seishirou into Subaru's ear, the heat from his breath making Subaru shiver slightly and blush even harder, if such a thing was possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Great. Now we have a blusher. *snorts* This definitely is NOT my work.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," replied Subaru indignantly. "I just.hate the way the sunshine's glaring at me."  
  
  
  
  
  
And the laugh coming from the Seishirou lying beside him was so natural and good-humored that he turned to glare at him in pure childish anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Just like we used to.before nee-san died.' thought Subaru wistfully but also happily.he had gotten his wish, and Seishirou was back beside him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!?" huffed Subaru indignantly, angrily. And with that, he turned away from Seishirou to glance at the white ceiling in their spacious, luxurious bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really are too cute, Subaru-kun," said Seishirou after his laughter died down.  
  
  
  
  
  
And, out of pure randomness, Subaru turned to face Seishirou and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: *gasp* o.o *gulp* Subaru can do that!?  
  
  
  
  
  
And both had a feeling that the day was going to turn out wonderful.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Seishirou got up from the bed and Subaru watched him dress himself with rapt fascination, of course, with cheeks engulfed with heat, his eyes softened and became wistful as he realized what he was about to do was going to take away this new-found happiness. 'I'm sorry, Hokuto-san but.your wish for the two of us to be together won't be happening.' thought Subaru as he proceeded to get up and take a much needed shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Now.I remember getting a review about someone wanting a SxS lemon here.if ANYONE still wants it.I can write it and repost this chapter and raise the rating. 


	6. Escape

Disclaimers: SDA.  
  
Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, OOC, AU  
  
Ratings: I'd have to say a little bit of NC-17 in the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 6-Escape  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
Sex was overrated in its deliciousness and wonderfulness. To him, sex was abuse and torture, and it was coarse and ugly, something that will only dirty the mind, the soul, and especially the body. As he laid in bed, a pair of strong arms wraps around him with one hand resting on his side and the other on his small chest, he smelled in the scent of his captor, his rapist, his tormentor, his love and the only thing he lived for now. He easily ignored the fullness in him, that big length of penis invading his privacy, but he desperately wanted to push it out of his hot entrance. The fullness was beginning to irritate him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes, hoping to shut out the feeling, which wasn't too hard either.the pain from his newly received wounds and bruises had blocked out most of his senses anyways, so it was easy to concentrate on it and block that out too. He suddenly felt a cough come heavily into his chest, and he muffled the sound as he coughed violently into the sheet he was holding to his mouth. The metallic taste of warm blood and the smell of it filled his nose and mouth, and he knew that he was coughing up blood again.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Not surprising,' he had thought. He had been coughing up the liquid for more than a week now, and he knew that his health was deteriating fast, what with almost daily abuses and rapes all ending with multiple bruises and wounds. And the singing really didn't help at all, and now, during most of these performances, he was finding that he was coughing up more blood than usual, but of course, Fuuma forced him to continue on, and he, not wanting to disobey his owner, did as he was told. His voice was still there, but his throat hurt him every time he sang or even spoke now, wracking his whole entire frame with coughs and the sensations of pain. He hated his weakness, he hated his delicateness, he hated his frailness, he hated his feebleness, he hated his slightness, because all he felt he wanted to do now was please the person he belonged to, and even this simple task was getting hard to do now.  
  
  
  
  
  
And his eyes became dull and lifeless, almost bored and emotionless. His heart had long hid itself within the depths of his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
. Sleep claimed him soon, slowly and painfully as if patient and wanting to torment him, suspending him between unconsciousness and consciousness, holding him in a state of drossiness. But he slept, the usual dreamless sleeps full of darkness, and he not longer complained from its plainness and dullness. That night, a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes, all that he could see besides the darkness inside his mind, haunted his dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the first time he had been inside the headquarters of the Dragons of Earth, Subaru noted with satisfaction at his progress with Seishirou. His lie and his behavior with the Sakurazukamori had deceived the latter enough so that his motives for "joining" the side of the Chi no ryuu were not suspected with any hidden secrets underlying his claim. All he needed to do now is to remember where most of the rooms are so he won't have trouble latter when it comes to finally completing his mission here.  
  
  
  
  
  
There weren't that many Chi no ryuu there that day, since /Kamui/ had already been informed of the defect through Kakyou's dreams and had already gone to Seishirou's apartment to welcome him, and the rest were all informed through the Beast and Satsuki or /Kamui/. Little did they know that Kakyou had been helping him construct dreams for everybody to fool them without letting /Kamui/ know anything of their tricks and plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
He paid extra attention when Seishirou tour-guided him around the underground base of complex machinery and mazelike passages full of locked rooms that required pass-codes in order to open the door. He pretended to be aloof to the information and instructions given to him by the other, seeming only to concentrate on holding onto the older man's hand and getting his attention, but he was memorizing as much of the base's plans as his mind could possibly comprehend. And when he came to the room that was /Kamui/'s, he paid extra attention to his surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
".Now /Kamui/-kun doesn't like to have his privacy disturbed, so none of us, except for Satsuki, knows the code to this room, and." droned on Seishirou.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seishirou-san, you want to go for an ice cream afterwards?" asked Subaru, another one of his brilliant distractions to signify that he totally "wasn't" taking note of anything about the directions of the headquarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, Subaru-kun," smiled Seishirou, "and I can take you out to dinner too, if you want."  
  
  
  
  
  
Subaru smiled back at him with an almost (note note, almost) dreamy expression on his face. The effect was just as he had intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they continued on. The plan was just getting started.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
When he awoke from his deep but haunting sleep, his mind still sluggish and body still lazy and warm and content, he noticed that it was very dark in the room, and that he was alone on the wide bed, the sheets twisted gently around his small frame. He continued lying on the bed, content and relaxed for a few moments, drowning in the peaceful silence occasionally disturbed with his breathing, drinking in the sweet darkness surrounding him, enjoying the warmth of the blankets as they tenderly caressed his naked skin. He ached all over, true, but he didn't want to treat them.the pain on his body was nothing compared to the pain on his heart, and he quite treasured this sense of pain as it was the only thing that made him feel utterly alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew when he should get up from bed and take a much needed shower in order to accommodate the events that will be occurring when his captor comes back, and he did as his instincts told him to do. He stepped into the dark bathroom and switched on the lights, standing in the coldness shivering for a few moments as he waited for the turned on water to warm up. The shower was relaxing and caressing, soothing away all of the tautness in his frail body and chasing away some of the pain from newly received bruises. He lathered himself with the sweet-smelling soap, rubbing his skin vigorously until there was a pink tint, just so he could satisfy his sense of cleanliness from such perverted actions of copulation. Not really bothering to put any effort into totally rinsing himself, he merely stood under the stream of rushing water and allowed the warm water to complete its task of carrying away the lather and dirt on his skin. Finally stepping out of the shower, he wrapped his waist in a soft towel and covered his wet hair with another one absently thrown over his head. Drying himself off, he then proceeded to dress himself in a warm blue turtleneck and a pair of loose jeans and boxers. After completing this, he occupied himself with thinking as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap.pondering about that mysterious pair of eyes he saw in his mind that day, those beautiful eyes in his dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
The door suddenly slid open, and Kamui looked up lazily, without surprise, thinking it was his owner, having come back to play with him.only to consider the stranger standing in his doorway with innocent curiosity and utmost attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui." began the stranger.  
  
  
  
  
  
And he recognized who it was despite all of his memory lapses he had been having since under the control of the other Kamui.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Subaru-san." whispered Kamui, the name having slipped out between his lips before he even knew he was forming the syllables.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, pain and coughs wrecked his body, and he doubled in pain as he coughed violently, continuously, his hand instinctively covering his mouth as a metallic taste drenched his tongue and blood sipped from his mouth. Through his haze of mad pain, he felt a pair of strong, gentle arms wrapping themselves about his trembling, shivering body, covering him with comforting warmth. As the spasms and coughs slowly died down, he felt that same pair of arms gently lay him onto the bed, and he smelt a tingly combination of sweet incense, bitter cigarette smoke, and something pleasant. His vision was fogged, and he desperately tried to stay awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Subaru-san." whispered Kamui weakly, his voice slightly hoarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh." It was a command, one that was filled with worry and slight despair. "Don't talk. My god, you're coughing blood!"  
  
  
  
  
  
For some unknown reason at the time, Kamui tried to smile, and though he failed miserably, he still tried to curl the corners of his mouth up into a tiny smile, as if he found the entire situation humorous or something of the sort. Subaru, meanwhile, rushed to the bathroom to grab a towel, which he quickly drenched in cool water from the faucet, and then returned to wipe away the blood and sweat from the boy's porcelain face. One more small cough forced itself out of the poor boy's throat, but no more blood appeared. And after what seemed like an eternity, Kamui finally regained most of his consciousness, and laid tiredly on the bed with the affectionate presence of the Sumeragi sitting comfortingly beside him, gently stroking his silky black hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Subaru-san." whispered Kamui again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You okay now?" asked Subaru calmly, though the concern was evident in his soothing voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." replied Kamui softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
".Kamui, what happened to you?" asked Subaru after a moment of consideration as to how to best approach the subject appropriately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Kamui, tilting his head to one side in a sickening curious manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean.you were coughing up blood," replied Subaru, his voice slightly annoyed all of a sudden.but it wasn't irritation at the boy he now faced, it was the boy's tormentor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." whispered Kamui, closing his eyes and sighing softly. "All I know was that one day I started coughing, and after singing more, I started coughing worse until the blood appeared."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were singing?" asked Subaru, his eyebrows rose in surprise and question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah.Kamui-san told me to.and sleeping with him is only serving to make everything worse." whispered Kamui jadedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Subaru's eyes hardened in hatred.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui, let's go," said Subaru firmly as he started to stand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go? Where?" asked Kamui, his eyes still closed. From the way he voiced his question, it was apparent that the boy did not take the matter as seriously as the Sumeragi did.he had been kept in one single room, that of /Kamui/'s, for so long that he never expecting to go outside of his little cage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back to CLAMP Campus," replied Subaru, starting to help Kamui up from his position on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamui gave a short laugh, soft and amused, but with no trace of emotion, no hope, no joy, no hatred.just emptiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui-san wouldn't be happy about that." answered Kamui. "He told me never to go out unless he gave me permission to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And he says that everybody is supposed to call me Ejiki," continued on Kamui nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamui!" nearly shouted Subaru in frustration at the boy's behavior. He resisted the urge to shake the boy as his hands were on the boy's thin, frail shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are coming with me!" ordered Subaru as he proceeded to lift Kamui up onto his feet, but Kamui pulled away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I belong to Kamui-san.I can't go." whispered Kamui, fighting back burning tears./Why am I crying?/."I can't go, and.I won't go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly Kamui turned around to look directly into Subaru's surprised eyes, the anger, the hatred, the sadness, the pain, everything swirling in his two bottomless twin pools of lavender eyes. And with that one glance, everything melted into unawareness, and the two pairs of eyes locked themselves tight together, ignoring everything else, disregarding everything else. The moment passed, the smaller and younger unexpectedly fell into black oblivion as the weariness took its toll on his fragile body. His body collapsed into the embrace of the Sumeragi, who immediately became worried and picked up the light body of the boy into his arms. Cautiously, he opened the door and ran through the correct corridors, as served by his memory, seeking for the exit, gazing around nervously at each sound.he did not want anybody to catch him escaping with something that was "precious" to the other /Kamui/. Provoked anger could get both of them killed, and while he had no care about his own welfare, he wanted to make sure the boy would at least get back to CLAMP Campus safely, where he will be under the protective care of the other Seals.  
  
  
  
  
  
Picking another corridor and softly treading through this hallway, he glanced around and was almost disheartened when he met the room containing that of Satsuki and her precious supercomputer Beast. Yuuto, one of the Dragons of Earth as he had recognized, was there too, waiting patiently for the computer master and hacker to finish her work. Such a task as escaping the watchful eyes of Beast, which controlled virtually ever single machinery appliance that possibly existed, especially at such close proximity, had been a miracle, which Subaru had never considered much about, but trying to pass right in front would be suicide. As he pondered what he should do, he suddenly remembered that he had seen another way out of this complex somewhere.But his memory failed him, and he stood there, dumbfounded, unable to think of a way to escape, his mind unable to concentrate from all the rising nervousness and fear in his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Subaru!' called a voice suddenly in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Kakyou?' asked Subaru mentally.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yes, I will pull you into my dream for a few moments so I can transport you to the other side of the room, but the rest will be entirely depended on you, I can no longer help. My powers are limited under /Kamui/'s watchful eyes,' informed Kakyou.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Thank you, Kakyou-san,' replied Subaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
In one sickening moment, the room stretched, pulled and pushed, and distorted itself in fading and flashing torrents of colors and shapes until they were inside that of a traditional paper-walled room. Sitting in the middle was the frail form of Kakyou, the yumemi for the Dragons of Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry," urged Kakyou as he pointed to one of the rooms opposite to the pair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Kakyou-san, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," said Subaru with regret in his voice and eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry.Hokuto has given me more than I could ever give to you.I only hope I can do everything in my power to complete her Wish.and that is to make you happy. Now hurry, we don't have much time, and good luck," said Kakyou as he smiled gently at Subaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
With that single message in mind, Subaru quickly stepped across the room and pushed open the sliding door. The world once again dissembled in a dizzying flash and then Subaru found himself standing in another corridor, that on the other side of the room where they were originally.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Kakyou-san." whispered Subaru one last time as he continued on his way, carefully and cautiously picking his way around the headquarters of the Chi no ryuu until he came to the elevator, which he waited impatiently for it to arrive. Once in it and moving upwards, he gently laid the pale, delicate boy onto the floor, his hand reaching into his trench coat to get his stack of ofudas just in the event that one of the Harbingers were at the door waiting for them. He would never let his mission fail.  
  
  
  
  
  
But when the elevator door slid open, there was no one there, and, after sighing once softly in relief, he picked up the small boy again and continued on his way out of the complex, never stopping for once until he reached the outskirts of that of the building. Then, he looked back once more for any signs of chasers, gazing around almost fearfully for a few moments before turned back to continue on his way.back to CLAMP campus, where the rest of the Seals were undoubtedly waiting impatiently for their return.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Subaru-kun! *glomps!* Kamui-kun! *glomps!* LOVE YOU ALL! 


	7. Prey

Disclaimers: SDA.  
  
Note: Chapter 7 of 14, half-way there.  
  
Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, AU, OOC  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 7-Prey  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Now what was this chapter about again??? ~_~ *thinks REAL hard* oh.right. that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Green leaves were rustling as an invader made his way stealthily and quickly through the bushes and plants obstructing his way, a sense of nervousness and urgency ringing with every single movement he makes. Passersby would have thought the scene peculiar and quite comical: a haunted-looking, green-eyed young man carrying an unconscious teenage boy within his arms, the first picking his way clumsily through this area of crowded woods. However, this area was concealed from sight by those who did not wish to trouble themselves with such tedious work as to wander through these woods, therefore the region was clear from spectators and civilians.  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt apprehension and a sense of gloom hanging over him, rising to an unbearable sense of dread which made him feel as if his stomach had just been tied neatly and tightly into a knot of uneasiness. There had been no pursuers, that much he knew. But this mission had passed by and been accomplished entirely too easy, in his definition, and he had been expecting much more resistance or at the least some sort of alert by the other side in this Apocalyptic Battle for Earth. The nagging feeling only grew into an all-consuming fear as he realized he had stepped into a clearing that he knew very well couldn't be there, and the fear was well justified, for there in the middle stood the magnificent sakura tree, the scenery shifting to accommodate the monstrosity. Right before his eyes, he saw the maboroshi twist and sift like water or sand into that of brooding gray background, the glass-like substance of consisting cloth blocking any light trying to penetrate into the world of shadows and illusions.  
  
  
  
  
  
He ignored the fear and sought out the calm within him; he disregarded the sakura tree, and concentrated on gently lying the sleeping boy down onto the ground, though he had no intentions of letting the boy go, much less out of his sight; he overlooked the presence of the Sakurazukamori, focusing instead on drawing out his onmyouji skills at his dispense. Finally, that accomplished, he stood much slowly and eyed the bloody sakura towering before him like the great beast it is. Anger boiled for taking away his precious dear twin sister, disgust raged for killing innocents and sacrificing their lives, irritation arose at delaying him on his goal.and he neatly threw a stack of violent, but graceful ofudas towards the object of his devoted hatred.  
  
  
  
  
  
The barrier sprang into life to protect the tree, and a mirthless chuckling echoed throughout the world of shadows and darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah Subaru-kun, when will you ever learn?" The owner of the voice was materializing in front of him, standing before the sakura tree, blocking the way from the tree to the powerful onmyouji, seeming as if to protect the vampire plant. Sakura petals, soft and pink, drifted out of nowhere, gathering towards one place, forming one great frame of dark clothes and trademark sunglasses, the petals floating, flying, rushing past him like little beautiful insects. "You'll never be able to defeat me.Subaru-kun..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seishirou-san." whispered Subaru, half in acknowledgement, half in pain, half in sadness, half in apprehension and anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sakurazukamori softly tsk-ed at the Sumeragi as if scolding an unknowing child after he made a mistake or did a bad thing in the eyes of the wise parents. He removed his sunglasses and gazed at the Sumeragi, the amused brown meeting beautiful emerald green. He smiled gently, a lie, a false appearance of one who does cared deeply and is extremely trustworthy, when anyone who knew him would know that he was directly the opposite from what he presented himself to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let us go, Seishirou-san. I have more important matters to attend to." Subaru's voice was dead serious, and his glare equally stern, but the Sakurazukamori was not easily intimated, especially by that of his favorite prey whom he had studied extensively over the many years he observed and watched him. All Subaru received, to his annoyance, was an entertained chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what would those important matters be, Subaru-kun?" asked Seishirou, his voice taunting, his voice laughing, his voice ridiculing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Gah!? o.o Only TWO pages so far????? GAH! SO SHORT!! *furiously types at computer* Gotta.finish.this.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to get Kamui back to where he belongs." Clipped from irritation, his voice was firm and calm, almost dangerously quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seishirou would have scoffed if he hadn't been able to contain his instinct quick enough; the thought of Subaru falling for such a /pathetic/ boy was indeed ridiculous in certain ways, since the boy was entirely under- aged and there is quite a large age gap between the two however lovesick doves. Besides, he still held an enormous control over the Sumeragi, or had the beautiful green-eyed bird forgot that already? So instead, he decided to switch the topic, switch the current course of conversation to one that will possibly turn everything to his advantage, one that probably will remind the now-confident Sumeragi of who is in control of the situation here and now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So was that all a trick, to join me?" asked Seishirou, his unwavering eyes meeting that of Subaru's.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lack of response was satisfying as the Sumeragi was at a loss for words, his self-assurance wavering./love one or love the other?/.Tiredly, he closed his haunted, tormented eyes before opening them once again, the determination and confidence returning as he made his final decision, and he gazed equally calm into that of the Sakurazukamori's mocking eyes. Seishirou found that look somewhat unanticipated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I loved you, Seishirou-san. But Kamui needs me right now, and I know I love him too. It might take awhile to totally accept him because my heart still hasn't healed completely, but the feeling is there, deep in my heart." said Subaru, his voice fading into a soft whisper as he continued on, his palm resting on his chest over his heart in the end, a slight sparkle of life and joy appearing within the recesses of his emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seishirou's smile faded and his gaze hardened into that of the cruel and merciless murderer his other, hidden self is. Time to move on to business.  
  
  
  
  
  
"/Kamui/ had requested me to bring back Kamui-chan here, so I have to take him back," informed Seishirou nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never. I'll never let that bastard touch Kamui again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A hunter must always have his prey, Subaru-kun. You will understand that someday, but in the meanwhile, I will have to deal with you for your disobedience.for your trying to escape your limits as prey."  
  
  
  
  
  
A shower of black ofudas met a spray of white ones, the two forces colliding and canceling each other out in a burst of raw energy and light. Spells chanted in its ancient texts and languages, more bursts of power flying towards the opponent, a dangerous dance of light and dark energy crashing ground and more energy, the illusion world crackling with its broken glass falling onto the ground, distorted and wrecked. The large bird of prey came alive on the Sakurazukamori's arm and launched itself forward to ram into the Sumeragi's penetrable defense of shield, only to fight out a whole flock of pure white shikigamis, the magnificent birds clawing, biting, winging, hitting its designated opposite in a horrible struggle for the victory of the fight. Its owners mentally concentrated on other matters as they watched the birds battling between themselves and waited patiently for the successor, but soon the interest melted away and more spells and chants and ofudas met with each other, more energy and power flying dangerously around the illusion world, drawing blood from little cuts here and there, the smoke thick from battle. The Sakurazukamori concentrated part of his mind on the movements of the maboroshi, and the grounds shifted, rocks and boulders charging towards the unsuspecting Sumeragi, but rock collided with shield and dissipated into specks of fine powdered dust. It was not until the smoke and dust cleared away during one of the little breaks in battle did he realize that he had relinquished his hold on the boy, who was now nowhere in his sight. His heart flared in fear and dread.he knew.he knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
And there the boy was, within the grasp of the Sakurazukamori, conscious but kneeling pathetically on the ground like the little caged animal he was. Wings out, eyes large and seemingly innocent, arms limp and resting in his lap, he gazed at the onmyouji but did not recognized him, not comprehending the situation as of current, his self hidden deep within his soul, a mere shell being presented. The invert pentagram of an energy trap was surrounding the boy, but he seemed not to have any ideas of trying to escape his little prison. A soft spell and the boy fell into a blissful sleep once again within his little cage, his form lying prone on the hard ground of illusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You still can't win over me, Subaru-kun," chuckled a velvety voice, cruel and somewhat amused. "And look where that got your little Kamui- chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
A cage made from rock surrounded the boy, forming the very replica of that of a bird cage, and soon Kamui was trapped within the recesses of his new gift box, wrapped and ready to be shipped back to the Headquarters of the Dragons of Earth, where he will be presented to the /Kamui/. The forms of Seishirou and the cage were already disappearing within a flurry of confusing crimson pink petals. Subaru panicked and ran blindly towards the two forms.but was entirely too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seishirou-san!!!!!!!!!" yelled out Subaru into the gray emptiness of the receding maboroshi. "GIVE KAMUI BACK TO ME!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He was met with silence except for the gentle breaking about of the maboroshi, the glass shattering in various places and raining down upon the areas around him, creating a taunting invert pentagram around him, the center. Some petals, pure white, quite unexpectedly, drifted down slowly and arranged themselves neatly into a sentence of few unforgettable words.  
  
  
  
  
  
//Hunters always get their Prey.//  
  
  
  
  
  
The tears slid down his cheeks as he realized what he had just done: he had broken the bond, the love, between his dear Seishirou and himself.and therefore his Wish is useless and dead, and he has nothing left of the past to remind him of his pain. He had finally broken free of the bonds of the curse of the Sakura which had trapped him for so many long and harsh years of cruel awakenings, heart breakings, and wrenching betrayals. Part of him rejoiced and celebrated at this new taste of freedom, another blamed himself for the loss of the boy, and the last part.wanted to mourn for his foolish actions which broke him away from all the good memories of that past year.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, he made his way back to CLAMP Campus, where the other Seals were waiting for his news, and information indeed he has for them, some considerably important data which will help them recover their young lost leader. He knew where the Headquarters of the Chi no Ryuu was, which surprised him because he would have expected the Sakurazukamori to remove all traces of such memories.but Seishirou had indeed been very distracted by his annoyance at Subaru's newfound disengagement with himself that the thought had merely slipped his mind.for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
  
  
He carried the unconscious boy within his arms into the room of his /Kamui/ and laid the boy roughly on the bed, watching half in fascination and half in disgust as the small boy curled up on himself, tucking his thin frame neatly into a warm little ball on the many sheets. Watching his rival in love was indeed interesting, and soon, he sat staring at the boy sleep oblivious to the world, his chest gently rising up and down in rhythm due to his breathing, his lashes occasionally fluttering, and his hands softly clutching at the soft sheets.  
  
  
  
  
  
The door slid open as a figure stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As per deal, /Kamui/-kun, I brought him back." Seishirou did not look up, but instead, continued to gaze at the boy's porcelain face of innocence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good, Sakurazukamori."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll leave now to let you do as you wish to with your prized prey." Seishirou stood up and got up to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His /Wish/ has changed. But the Destiny has already been determined, and nothing can change it," said /Kamui/ as he approached the sleeping form of the his twin star, his prey, his other half.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seishirou left the room and Fuuma smirked. Time to play, little birdie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Oh.I'm so evil ^_^ *smirks* Too bad Subaru-kun~ Gonna have to try again ^_^ Right.Chapter 8.must.rewrite..grrr...(sorry.but I hated the first version of it.so I'm writing a second version, which includes a key event that basically sets off a whole bunch of others leading to the Promised Day.which is approaching pretty fast.)  
  
Shinji: Thank you peoples who reviewed to these old chapters!  
  
Ai: Now Author made sure the lines are separated and there's at least a line between each paragraph.Sure hopes this works.  
  
Author: ~_~;;; Review? Those things WOULD sure be nice. 


	8. Plan

Disclaimers: SDA.  
  
Note: Chapter 8.Ah, the big secret as to why I decided that Fuuma should chase after Kamui after Subaru's rescue attempt is out. Now you know half of why I'm making Fuuma so evil ^_^  
  
Notations: "talk", 'think', dream talk, like Hinoto, without using physical voice, /dream/, [flashback], /occasional emphasized words or phrases/  
  
Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, AU, OOC  
  
Rating: NC-17 in the beginning! YAOI/SHOUNEN AI!!! Then it progresses to PG-13, then to R for DEATH!!! Then back to PG-13 for waff, and finally ending with PG!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 8-Plan  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't stand it. The hands wandering on his body, touching him everywhere, was cold and applying skills entirely too contradictory at the same time: harsh and caressing, rough and gentle, all mixed together in an extreme opposite of pleasure against pain. Skin flushed from rubbing and stroking, kisses and nips and gentle bites falling carelessly onto the younger's naked skin, suckling in various places, hot breath on pale smooth skin, sweet pleasure burning through and sending shocks of alternating cold and hot through agitated bodies. Slender, quivering legs strapped around his waist, he leaned up until his mouth was by the boy's shell-like ear.  
  
"You'll never defeat me with that /Wish/ of yours, Kamui-chan." whispered Fuuma as he began nibbling on the bottom of the boy's ear. He was gratified with a shudder of pleasure as the boy writhed slightly underneath his powerful body.  
  
"When will you finally let your heart die.?" inquired Fuuma softly, almost wistfully, as if he was disappointed by the boy. But before the boy could answer, he had already snapped his hips forward to bury himself deep in the boy's hot, tight hole.  
  
".Fuu.ma.!" gasped Kamui as his small frame squirmed delightfully under the larger one on top of him.  
  
"Forget the past, Kamui-chan.it's all for the best." whispered Fuuma before proceeding on with his actions.  
  
----------  
  
/It was a pain nobody understood. It was a pain he did not want to acknowledge. It was such unreal that he felt as if he was never there at all, as if his whole existence was always on the balance between reality and illusion.  
  
'Is my life so worthless.?'  
  
Drip of water to blood, or blood to water, he could no longer tell in this shifting world of water shapes and fantasy forms.  
  
'Am I meant to be anything besides what I am now?.'  
  
A form was appearing in front of his body with its drawn up knees and encircling arms, the head not raising to met the gaze of the white-haired yumemi who gazed sadly at his piteous, frail figure.  
  
"Kamui-san." came Kakyou's soft, pained whisper.  
  
"Shut up." He put his hands to his ears, clasping them tightly trying to shut out any sound from humans. 'It had been a human being who had hurt me.they are all alike.they all want to hurt me.!.don't let them hurt me.!.make them all go away!'  
  
"Kamui-san."  
  
"Shut up!" A tear slipped down his cheek. 'Even if I am worthless, please.please don't make me suffer anymore! Please.if anyone is listening.I just want to be left alone!'  
  
"Kamui-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" The pain tore at his heart. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE!!!'  
  
Instantly, the dreamscape shifted and stretched, and new colors and lights blending into one another. One intense of power burst through the air towards the yumemi and numbing him with temporary pain before he managed to pull himself out of the mutilated psyche of the boy and retreat to his own dream. The boy felt the presence leave his dreamscape, and his surrounding once again calmed to darkness and silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: I'm confused @_@ ~_~  
  
----------  
  
They were gathered in the CLAMP campus research room, triangulation charts and maps of Tokyo city littered throughout the tables and ground, the super computer humming and whirring with its keyboards making a tapping sound continuously as the CLAMP campus trio searched for the required information from the infinite files stored. The Dragons of Heaven had gone off in pairs (["After all," Sorata suggested, "it's safer when there's two instead of one, and we stand better of a chance this way in searching, in case one missed something."]), Yuzuriha with her friend Kusanagi, Karen with Aoki, Sorata being dragged by an annoyed Arashi. Subaru was the only one who stayed within the protective shields of CLAMP Campus, concentrating on the search in his own meditating way. It was no longer a problem of finding the location now, merely gathering some knowledge of the surrounding areas of the target building for better understanding of escape routes. This rescue certainly won't be easy, they all knew in their minds, considering the fact that they are facing off against 2 of the most powerful Dragons in this battle. They have been tracing the other sides' movements, but intentions and the precautions the other side has taken are still unclear.  
  
/"Subaru-san," acknowledged the dreamgazer.  
  
"How is he?" asked the Sumeragi, nodding his head towards the pale yumemi in the return of acknowledgement of the other's presence.  
  
"It's getting worse." came the reply, short, but full of meaning to the other.  
  
"How long?" asked the green-eyed young man.  
  
"It has to be done within this week. The Promised Day is very near, and it'll soon be upon us."  
  
"Can I see him?" One simple request, one shake of the head to indicate the refusal or powerlessness, he could not tell. "Why not?"  
  
"He's trapped himself within his own little realm. He won't let anyone near him. Going in to talk to him without great yumemi maneuvers will be an attempt at suicide."  
  
"But you can go in?"  
  
"Yes." Hesitation, knowing what was to come following the confirmation that there is a possible way to accomplish what the other is asking for.  
  
"Then why won't you?"  
  
"Because Hokuto-san would be very sad if she knows you have died.that would be working against everything she sacrificed herself for."  
  
"I'll be fine.don't worry. Kamui won't hurt me. I know that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then."  
  
The world rippled and he soon found himself standing on liquid water, clear and seemingly bottomless, but with a darkness at a certain depth that seemed to moan in pain and despair from haunting memories threatening this subconscious world. There he was, the delicate boy curled up into a little form, the beautiful, angelic wings surrounding his body in a protective little shell, feathers and sakura petals littered throughout the liquid ground in a breathtaking scenery. But as he gazed closely at a feather he caught within his palms, he realized that rivulets and drops of blood dotted various places of each pure white feather, big imperfections, small stains, strange shaped ones, decorating white with death-like crimson. Letting the soft feather slip through his fingers, he serenely walked over to the boy, only to be stopped by a barrier within a few feet of the magnificent wings shielding their owner. He placed a hand on the blockade and concentrated on breaking this wall between himself and the boy, but all of his soft coaxing and breaking failed, the water, instead, swirling around the two bodies within the realm with some sense of nervousness and apprehension.  
  
"Kamui?" called Subaru gently, soothingly, hoping that the boy would recognize his voice and register in his mind that this new presence is indeed not a stranger at all, but a familiar figure of support and comfort.  
  
The boy did not raise his head, as if he didn't hear the Sumeragi at all, and Subaru tried again.  
  
"Kamui?" called Subaru slightly louder than the last time.  
  
In a haunting moment, the wings fell away from obstructing the view of the boy and then Kamui leaned back, his back lying onto the cold watery ground with his back with barely a soft sigh of rustling cloth and feathers. Tousled black hair, blank violet eyes staring off into space, pale and colorless cheeks, bruised lips, bandaged and blood-stained body, ruffled clothes with rips here and there, Kamui turned his head slowly to gaze at the stranger within his realm of psyche. He had calmed down considerably from his last encounter with another presence, so he was not quite so nervous and frightened.but then again, his heart recognized the person on first sight, and prevented him from following the defensive instincts of hurting the man to force him out of this realm.  
  
Get out. The boy moved his lips slightly, but what came out was a mere jumble of metallic-sounding musical notes, having no definition to this hybrid breed of language but rather echoing from around, as if it spoke from everywhere in the realm. Despite the language difference, Subaru somehow conceived in his mind the meaning of those notes, and the words made him frown slightly.  
  
"Kamui." The voice was clipped and commanding.  
  
The boy seemed to have been surprised by the sound, for he trembled a bit and closed his eyes before opening them to gaze into Subaru's own pools of emerald with an entirely different stance then a few moments before. The Sumeragi almost thought he had succeeded in snapping the boy from his stupor.  
  
"Get out.before he finds you in here." whispered the boy in a scared little voice, using his real physical voice instead of the mental communication link he had established with everyone within his mind.  
  
"Who's he?" gently asked Subaru, though he already knew the answer to that.  
  
"Get out! If he finds you in here, he's going to punish me more!" shouted the boy desperately as the shields around himself grew stronger and more indestructible.  
  
Subaru knew that if he stayed, the other /Kamui/ will torture this boy in front of him more, and his mind reasoned with his heart to leave before further damages are made in spite of his presence here. However, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving behind his little friend to such brutal pains, and was no closer to leaning towards one decision than when he had first started pondering over the matter, when a velvety purr resonated in his ear, sending shivers throughout his body.  
  
"Well well well.what do we have here?" The voice chuckled. "It's seems that we have another little bird for the big bad predators to play with.and look, it's the Sakurazukamori's little emerald-eyed dove."  
  
A hand snaked forward to grab his neck, suffocating him, before he had a chance to identify the exact location of the source of the voice, and soon, he found himself suspended in the air, gasping for air. A body developed from the water in the form of that tall teenager of the name Fuuma, and his smirking face suddenly brought about a burst of anger and loathe towards Kamui's tormentor within the Sumeragi, momentarily blinding all thoughts of reason.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been in here trying to muscle in on my prey, have you?" asked /Kamui/ in mock shock and pain. "Sakurazuka-san would have been very displeased to know that his little bird has flown out of its boundaries and is even trying to become a hunter itself."  
  
Choosing to ignore the teenager's mocking words, though the full meaning of that sentence had indented an unforgettable memory at the back of his mind, Subaru concentrated on reaching his onmyoujutsu, opening his eyes suddenly as he shot forward a burst of raw energy. At such close proximity, even the other /Kamui/ didn't get knocked away a few feet without some major injuries, but that dark entity didn't seem to feel any of the pain, and instead, grinned in cool anticipation and slight amusement. Subaru felt calmness wash over him as he steadily gazed at Fuuma, his mind entirely focused and ready to react to any movements his opponent might attempt; his power was circling around him in beautiful white flashes of electric energy, growing stronger each passing moment. To the potential threat before him, Fuuma merely smirked greater and proceeded to stand. Subaru found himself a little bit disarmed by that expression of emotionless mirth, and found himself expecting the worst to happen as a little bit of distraction and fear drifted through his mind.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." taunted Fuuma as he took a glance back at the frightened boy huddled on the watery floor behind him, before turning back to fully gaze into the Sumeragi's apprehensive eyes. "Not yet.but I suppose that yumemi will have to die now.after all, the Promised Day is near, and I don't need him anymore."  
  
Subaru's glare hardened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Let's see.September 28, 2002.sitting in my comfy chair in front of my computer.sipping tea.rereading this after having reread the first version.correcting some of this and that and.oh boy this makes no sense.I must be high on something to be spitting out this nonsense. Anyways.let's see.I'm still contemplating which version to use.I sure liked this second version better because it's not so KS-centric.ano.the parts that I left out will force me to rewrite the sequel too.unless I leave it out completely and write a happy, waffy ending.which doesn't seem to happen in this line of plot.and.@_@ ~_~ -_-;;;  
  
Shinji: Will you KINDLY finish this fic FIRST before you go into your little contemplating???  
  
Author: *muttering under breath* stupid muse.  
  
Ken'ichi: *raising an eyebrow* what did you say?!?  
  
Author: *muttering under breath* I'm complaining about you people leaving me to fend for myself when I needed inspiration for writing something, and then GIVING me ideas when I'm WAY buried with work.  
  
Setsuna: Come again?  
  
Author: I SAID-! That I'm gonna get back to the story right now. Stop bothering me.  
  
Muses: Oh.  
  
Author: *rereads version 1* but I torture Kamui-chan so much more in that other version! Wah!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not letting you kill anybody, you cruel, heartless bastard!" Subaru warned quietly through clenched teeth. His power tensed and strengthened.  
  
Fuuma merely looked at the onmyouji for a moment before chuckling softly, turning towards the boy who glanced nervously and fearfully at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Screw it! I can't take this! Version 1 torture! I'm imputing it HERE!  
  
  
  
  
  
The world shifted, and Subaru found the tall teenager standing beside kneeling figure of Kamui, Fuuma's hand tilting the boy's chin upwards as the captor gazed at the beautiful amethyst eyes of his exquisite, delicate prize. He rushed forward only to come in direct contact with the barrier, still as powerful as before and certainly more unbreakable now that the Dark Kamui was intent on keeping him out.allowing to witness every single little details to the act that was about to occur, but not giving him the chance to be able to interfere and save the boy. The boy trembled slightly as he closed his eyes slowly, his mind knowing that the pain was about to come, his body preparing itself to blocking all feeling receptors and numbing the muscles.and when the first tiny wave came, the tears slid down his alabaster cheeks. The pain pulsated throughout his body continuously, repeatedly, each time growing stronger and more forceful and more violent, leaving him soon crying out, screaming, groaning, moaning and sobbing from the invisible injuries. All the while as his hoarse voice screamed out his pain, his sensitive hearing managed to pick out one strange sound: something banging against what sounded almost like plastic glass, someone shouting some incoherent words angrily.The numbness, however, impeded all of his senses soon, and the numbness and coldness left him wishing he was dead instead of suffering through this horrible, unbearable pain. His wings quivered violently and his body shook as passing waves of raw energy pouring throughout his frail frame took its toll on him, but he didn't complain or beg his tormentor to stop, because he knew that that could provide extra reasons and excuses or just fuel plain annoyance for the other. He didn't want to continue on with this cruel game of agony infliction, and he didn't want to have even more punishment, so he kept silent, awaiting the moment when he was released of the pain, the minute when he will be relieved of the ache and throbbing by the oppressive hands of deep sleep.  
  
Subaru was desperate. He was angry. He was concerned. But mostly, he was furious and terrified. Angry at the person who was torturing his special person, and terrified for the boy who seemed to be in a world of unrelenting pain. His efforts, however, got him nowhere, and he could only stand outside of the barrier, watching that fragile body tremble and convulse violently in pain, hearing that voice terribly crying out in pain, remembering every single little incongruent detail that engrained itself into his memories. His hands pounded on the glass-like substance, but they soon stopped as their owner realized that yelling for the heartless /Kamui/ to stop and trying to fracture something that would never shatter was pointless and utterly ineffective.  
  
It was finally over. The boy, out of pure exhaustion and numbness, fell deeply into unconsciousness the first moment the ordeal was over, and he collapsed into a heap on the cold, comfortless water ground, his body unmoving, not even bothering to at least curl up to gather generated and released body heat. Subaru remained unmoving, watching on like a stunned, dismayed observer of some horrific nightmare, waiting for the scene to change so he can assure himself that it had all been a dream, and nothing he had just witnessed had been real.  
  
Fuuma laughed softly as he gazed at Subaru's confused and shocked face, forcing the Sumeragi out of his stupor and making him concentration once more on the situation at hand.  
  
"You think that everything has just ended? No.the show has just begun!" announced Fuuma in an amused voice that only heightened Subaru's sense of anger and fear.  
  
Once again, the landscape changed. The boy whose innocence had been tainted by his opposite was nowhere in sight, but in his stead was the graceful, beautiful, pale yumemi, leaning against the /Dark Kamui/ and looking like a fragile doll about to be broken with his head bowed submissively, almost as if he had already accepted his fate. Fuuma glanced at Subaru one last time, as if issuing a taunting challenge, before focusing his full attention back to his follow Chi no Ryuu. Gently, he lifted Kakyou's face to look at him fully in the face. Fuuma's face was full of compassion, full of kindness, full of understanding, not the usual face of malice and mirth that he presented to the Ten no Ryuu during battle.  
  
"Thank you, Kakyou, for building me my magnificent dreamscape. I will grant your /Wish/ now. I hope that you will find happiness after your death. Good-bye," whispered Fuuma softly, his words of comfort and blessing meant only for the yumemi to hear.  
  
Kakyou looked gratefully into Fuuma's earnest eyes, and nodded his head slightly before closing his eyes in a signal of his readiness. Blinking slowly once, Fuuma called on the Shinken he owned, and the sword obediently materialized in the space besides him, awaiting his firm grasp on its handle. Not wanting to disappoint the blood-thirsty weapon, Fuuma immediately grabbed the handle, poising the sword, aiming the tip of the sharp blade towards the comatose man's weakening heart. Gently, he lifted up the yumemi slightly by supporting the back of the latter's neck with one hand, giving him more free access to the other's weakening heart.  
  
"Kakyou-san!" yelled out Subaru as he once again renewed his efforts on the breaking of the obstruction separating him from the dark entity occupying the body of Monou Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma smiled a soft, kind smile before plunging the sword into the body he propped up, his sadistic smile appearing once again and widening as warm, crimson blood splattered chaotically onto his complexion and clothing. He watched with a sense of satisfaction and fascination as fresh blood rolled from the yumemi's gaping injury, streaming in droplets and splashes and staining the watery ground an unending red. Kakyou groaned softly as he felt the pain throb throughout his body, but soon the tremendous loss of blood and the continuous draining of the warm, liquid substance numbed his senses and drove away the pain to a mere dull ache.  
  
"Th-thank.y-you.Fuu-Fuuma.sa.n." whispered Kakyou appreciatively as he gazed hazily one last time into the teenager's golden, comprehending eyes.  
  
Fuuma nodded before gently lying the yumemi down onto the warm, blood- stained ground, and then he disappeared from this realm in a flurry of white, angelic feathers of perfect elegance. Suddenly, the transparent barricade dividing Subaru and Kakyou vanished, and in one fast moment, Subaru had already raced over to the fallen yumemi and was kneeling down on the ground cradling the dying body in his arms. On his face etched his pain and horror at having to witness the death of a friend when death had been so unnecessary.  
  
"Kakyou-san.I-I'm so sorry." whispered Subaru, wincing as he felt warm liquid flow through his fingers, trying to keep down his disgust and anguish as more blood stained his attire and skin.  
  
"N-no.Su.ba.ru.san..I.wan-wanted.this.so.I-I.can.go.me-meet.you- your.sis.ter." whispered out Kakyou between soft gasps for breath.  
  
"Nee-san." whispered Subaru softly as past memories suddenly flooded his mind at the mention of his dear, deceased sister.  
  
Kakyou-san! came a lively, energetic, but nonetheless slightly irritated voice. Both recognized the voice immediately upon hearing the first syllable, and true to their guess, the apparition of the one they both loved with their whole entire heart in their own special, different ways, appeared in front of them, a look of distain on her face.  
  
Kakyou-san! What's taking you so long? asked the person again, her impatience showing on her beautiful face.  
  
"A-ano.Ho.ku.to.I-" began Kakyou in an apologetic voice, but he was soon cut off by her amused voice.  
  
It's taking you longer to join me than I would have expected! Hokuto laughed brightly, a sound so sweet and intoxicating and full of life and happiness that Kakyou and Subaru both couldn't help but smile too. Well, I don't mind waiting a little bit while longer.after all, I asked you to wait for me for a long time.just so you could watch over my otouto. At the mention of her younger brother, Hokuto winked playfully at Subaru, who smiled at her even wider.  
  
Come on, Kakyou-san, let's go /outside/. With that, Hokuto held out her hand towards the near-dead yumemi, who reluctantly took her hand, partly because of his weakening strength, and partly because of his fear that the same thing will happen like the last time her hand was offered to him. But his fears and anxiety were soon quenched as his hand contacted solidly with her warm, soft, elegant hand, and she pulled gently, lifting his spirit out of his body.  
  
.love you. whispered Kakyou, now in spirit form, as he was pulled into a heart-warming embrace with Hokuto. Hokuto merely blushed and smiled at his statement, but the phrase was silently returned as their lips softly brushed against each other in a soft, quick kiss. The two looked back at Subaru just as they were getting ready to depart, and smiling maternally, Hokuto drifted towards Subaru and took his face into her hands.  
  
I hope you'll find your happiness, otouto.with Kakyou's last powers, and also with what dwindling abilities I have, we'll grant you one last /Wish/.you may not know what that /Wish/ is.but eventually your mind will discover the deepest truths and desires of your heart.good-bye, otouto.I'll see you again someday.and know that I will always love you no matter what. With that little speech, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Subaru.You'll get him out of /Kamui/'s grasp as soon as possible, won't you? Subaru nodded at Kakyou's question with absolutely no hesitance. Try your hardest to leave through this Apocalyptic Battle.watch over and protect Kamui-san.Good-bye. Hokuto waved and Kakyou smiled gently before once again leaving with their own /special/ person.  
  
"Nee-san." whispered Subaru longingly, but full of joy and satisfied love, as the two form disappeared into a blinding, pure light.  
  
-------------  
  
The Seals were gathered inside the spacious living room, their faces grim, their focuses sharp on one thing only. The preparations and arrangements were already made, and each awaited their own orders and tasks as to what their participating roles would be in this matter of success or failure. There would be no second chance, each knew drearily within their hearts and minds, and the fear and nervousness of catastrophe vibrated through the air tensely as each encouraged themselves not to fail and ruin the rescue.  
  
"Sorata-san and Arashi-san, please keep a watch on the east and south side of the building, and look both into the air and onto the passing crowds. Circle around the air for at least 500 yards in radius," instructed Imonoyama Nokoru towards the two mentioned. Arashi and Sorata both nodded their heads in acknowledgement to their tasks.  
  
"Yuzuriha-chan and Kusanagi-san, please keep a watch on the west and north side of the building, and take the same exact precautions," continued on the President of CLAMP Campus School. Yuzuriha and Kusanagi signaled that he understood their roles.  
  
"Karen-san and Seiichirou-san, please keep a watch on the building itself, and keep yourselves hidden in the shadows as much as possible so as to escape possible detection. Keep you eyes on the exits, especially the front and back ones, and try not to let anything out of your sight." Another pair of heads nodded in comprehension.  
  
"Subaru-san, when Karen-sand and Seiichirou-san give the signal that everything is well, proceed on into the building alone. Arashi-san and Sorata-san will travel through the back exit while Yuzuriha-chan and Kusanagi-san continue to keep watch. Karen-san and Seiichirou-san will follow you through that same entrance after a couple of moments." Subaru inclined his head slightly to show he knew what his responsibilities were in this mission. "After securing Kamui-san, proceed to move out of the building as best as you can without notice or detection. Subaru-san will inform everyone of his success in finding Kamui-san. Move in different directions as you exit but meet above the building for regrouping in case a Chi no Ryuu should discover you.  
  
"Now I will provide you all with earpieces and enhanced optical lenses so you can keep watch and communicate better. This plan will commence at 6:00 AM tomorrow morning so their resistance and awareness will be as minimal as possible. Please get a good night's sleep tonight, and try not to overwork yourselves thinking about it. If all goes well, no bloodshed will be needed, and no battle will be fought. Though we must all expect the unexpected, but I have faith in us all that we will prevail triumphant in our cause," finished Nokoru with a flourish.  
  
That night, the Seals dined on Akira's excellent cooking and slept well after cheerful discussions with themselves and the CLAMP Campus trio. They were determined not to fail at all costs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: I LIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, that's that. Newly edited.new stuff added.and yeah. That was not exactly the waffiest scene of HxK I have ever seen, but I suppose it'll have to do for now.after all, Subaru HAD to be stuck there..and I just couldn't do anything else unless it was just the two of them alone and.oh boy I need to go revise the sequel chapters. *grumble grumble*  
  
Ai: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Setsuna: And I'll make sure Author starts working on the next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
Author: *muttering to self* this is like what? 14 pages in font verdana, size 9, double-spaced (for readers' convenient.after all, there are quite a few big blocks of text scattered around in this chapter.), with a 6 pt spacing between each paragraph before and after.so.yeah.that's pretty long.boy, I spent 2 hours typing??? But then of course.my computer HAD to crash on me and-  
  
Shinji: Are you quite done yet?  
  
Author: Eep! Yes!  
  
Ken'ichi: Good.  
  
Yuichi, Makoto, Ai, and Hisoka: REVIEW ARE CERTAINLY APPRECIATED!!!  
  
Author: I need opinions on how this story should end.waff or angst? 


	9. Rescue

Disclaimers: SDA.  
  
Note: Well, people wanted a wangst at the end, so I'll give them a wangst. ^_^ SDA could also stand for...sadistic...dorky...author. Now I'm shooting for 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.which, might I add, is already done ^_^ like about 3 months ago ^_^;;;;;;;;. *sighs as she looks once more at her old account* 34 reviews for 8 chapters for the 1st posting...3 for the second...and now 8 for this third posting...*sobs* 45 beautiful reviews for 9 chapters, I'm so moved!!! Oh, btw, SUNSHINE 60 EYE INCIDENT!!! WITH A NEW TWIST!!!!! (I think that Subaru looks SOOOO much better with BOTH of his eyes INTACT, thank you very much.)  
  
Suggestions: When you read this chapter, it would help quite a bit if you read the end explanations first before attacking this...It's a bit hard to describe everything in the fic, so you might not be able to comprehend some of the structures of the buildings (which I have NO idea what they are.). If I STILL didn't make it clear...e-mail me and I'll see if I can't find a picture of a better way to explain some of the stuff here...  
  
Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, AU, OOC  
  
  
  
  
  
Predator and Prey  
  
Chapter 9-Rescue  
  
By: Yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Let's see...*pulls out THICK stack of scribbled notes* Wait...THIS ISN'T IT!!!! *digs through tons of papers littered throughout her REALLY messy desk* *looks around more* *fumbles with more papers* AHA!!!!! I FOUND IT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're coming today, aren't they?" asked a solemn, almost wistful voice from behind the observant spirit of the late yumemi, sitting on the ground of the watery dream world looking at the Ten no Ryuu.  
  
"Hai." The answer was short and full of sad confidence.  
  
"Kamui should be ready enough by now..." informed the figure, quietly, as if speaking to himself. A few moments of silent reflection passed uncomfortably before the violator of the dream realm sighed softly and turned to face the fading apparition in the white, flowing robes.  
  
"Thank you, Kakyou, for staying for a few more moments to see my /Wish/ through..." whispered Fuuma gratefully, the sadness and nostalgia evident in his voice.  
  
"You granted mine, Kamui-san, and I know you care about the other /Kamui/..." replied Kakyou softly, now finally facing the teenager that was the leader of the Dragons of Earth and also the Kamui who "hunts the majesty of God". A small smile was spread on the yumemi's elegant and exquisite face, and his golden eyes were filled with a sense of understanding and content kindness.  
  
"Kamui...I don't want him to suffer, but this is the only way for him to live on. He will heal faster if he lives on in this world...and then I'll be able to see him smile again...and also maybe he will be able to forgive me for all the crimes I've committed again him," muttered Fuuma softly, his voice melancholy.  
  
"Are you sure this plan of yours will make my cute otouto and Kamui- chan happy?" asked a feminine and slightly irritated voice suddenly from behind both men.  
  
"Yes Hokuto-san. I promise," replied Fuuma, not looking back to face the glowering figure floating in the dark shadows of the dream realm.  
  
With that promise made and a silent vow sworn in his heart, Fuuma closed his eyes and disappeared from this world to attend to the pressing matters at hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Yeah yeah, I know.I killed off Kakyou in the last chapter, but I needed him to do just one last teensy-weensy scene in here. Bye Kakyou- san! Have a great honeymoon with Hokuto-san!!! ^___^ *mischievous grin*  
  
  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
  
  
The stage was set and the actors and actresses all knew by heart their roles and routines. With no hesitance or uncertainty, they let the performance start and run its course...  
  
In a graceful cacophony of sure movements and planned actions, the Dragons of Heaven filled out of Imonoyama-san's mansion and immediately separated to take their different, individual routes to arrive at their assigned posts and places. They leapt cautiously into the air, careful as not to have their presences detected. At a muted nod from each small party, Karen and Aoki signaled for the Sumeragi to proceed on with his phase of the plan. Forcing down any nervousness or apprehension down and replacing it with calmness and sureness, he silently made his way into the building1, walking into the long sloping corridors of stairs and jumping off the side of the handrail. He fell through empty air as his body continued to descend in the space of the hollow middle of the circling lanes2 of steps. After several seconds, he saw the bottom and immediately applied his onmyouji skills to provide a safe and soft landing on the concrete floor, the skill of slight levitation canceling out the increasing speed of his downfall. He opened the door to the basement just an inch and made sure that there was no one approaching before he stepped into the long, bland, dark hall of gray gloominess3.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Now Subaru-kun can't take the elevator...BEAST would see that, and so would the businessmen, who would stare at him strangely...and taking the stairs is OUT OF THE QUESTION. *giggles as she imagines Subaru running down about a million flights of stairs, out of breath and wondering when he would reach the bottom...* Honestly, the building is too tall, and just jumping down through empty space would make things MUCH easier...not to mention FASTER...  
  
  
  
  
  
Putting his memory to the test, he soon found himself treading carefully and gliding silently like a dark shadow, traveling throughout the twisting, complex, and seemingly endless corridors and halls. Some passageways were decked with crimson draperies and carpets and others were a monotonous and featureless gray. Soon, he came upon a steel door, and stared in dismay for a few moments at the blinking keypad before determination and resolution set in once again. Fishing in his pockets for a moment, he pulled out a small gadget and lightly attached it to the side of device that demanded the code for any entry to the room beyond. Making sure the link of wire to the keypad and the code-hacker was securely connected, he pushed a small, greenish button on the gadget and watched impatiently as numbers and letters flashed brilliantly and quickly, the machinery performing its work and hacking into the system. Soon, certain numbers in their respective places stopped as the hacker obtained the codes from the main computer. The owner of the BEAST would have noticed something was wrong except that she was too entertained and distracted talking to her ever polite and cheerful companion, so the supercomputer merely watched with a sense of jealousy and contentment as it observed its master smile and grow light in mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Forced entry, using onmyouji powers, would have been detected immediately. That would be a BAD idea. Thanks to Imonoyama-san for having all of the latest technology in store on his large campus ^_^.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a final click and a triumphant beep, the hacker unlocked the door, and the otherwise obstinate door slide open quickly with a soft hiss of metal strapping gently again the railing that guided it in a straight and sturdy path. Inside the room was darkness, and Subaru glanced inside to confirm that the Dark Kamui was not inside. A sense of foreboding washed over him suddenly, as he remembered the last time he had come and "stolen" Kamui from his Twin Star, and then failed miserably because of his undying love towards the Sakurazukamori. He walked towards the small, huddled figure on the bed, soft, silky blankets wrapped around the thin frame, and eyes softly slightly when he looked upon the sleeping, peaceful face of the boy. He felt an urge to merely stay and watch the boy rest a little while, but he quickly crushed that thought and immediately lifted the unconscious body into his warm embrace, careful as not to wake the boy and cause possible disturbances or further complications. His eyes grew angry and cold as he saw the blood-tainted bandages wrapped around his angel4, the white strips of cloth having been revealed after the blanket slipped off of the boy's body.  
  
"Phase 1 complete," he whispered urgently into the telecom attached to his ear with the microphone in front of his mouth, and he received several soft replies of understanding. He had just given the evacuation cue.  
  
Wanting nothing more than to get the boy away from this hellish torturing chamber, he hastily made his way out into hallway, his memory serving him well as he relocated the stairs he descended from moments ago. Levitating himself and the little warm bundle snuggling against his chest with the head resting against his shoulder, he flew up past the multiple flights of stairs at a tolerable speed, the slight cold wind rushing past them as they continued to ascend towards the topmost steps. Sighing in relief as he used his powers to command the opening of the door, his senses for danger suddenly tingled and he managed to look backwards and create a hasty but strong protective shield around himself. The concrete walls flew about him as parts were evaporated and destroyed in a powerful blast, and he found himself sailing backwards a few feet as the force of the attack sent him flying through the air. Swiftly, he regained his footing and landed gracefully onto the floor, glaring defiantly up at the smirking teenager. Jumping to one side to place the sleeping Kamui against a beam in a secure and safe place, he looked around in dismay to find the other dragons of heaven all gone, they having gone into the building later than him and were just now trying to find their way out. Locking gaze with other /Kamui/, he promptly reached into the inner pocket of his white trench coat to take out a stack of paper ofudas, his sign that he was prepared for battle.  
  
"I'm not going to give up my Ejiki without a fight, Sumeragi!" announced Fuuma, forcing his mask of amusement and cold, emotionless distantness onto his face.  
  
"I'm taking him away one way or another, you bastard!" retorted Subaru valiantly.  
  
One moment, and the battle has already commenced, first with the raising of the kekkai around the building. While Subaru may not be too keen about trapping himself with the Dark Kamui, he knew that innocents still roamed around the area and he did not wish for this battle to unnecessarily claim their precious lives. Running around, dodging blasts and energy beams directed towards him, he bent down on several places to set down some ofudas on the slightly tattered concrete ground.  
  
"Are you just running around dodging my attacks? That won't do you any good!" called out Fuuma, hopefully desperately in the innermost areas his mind and heart that the onmyouji will come up with some ingenious plan to defeat him and win this battle.  
  
Glaring at the Dark /Kamui/, Subaru silently glowered at the latter before pouring his energy into the ofuda, manipulating them into a powerful barrier that started to obliterate the floor surrounding the /Kamui/. The other clearly looked surprised for a moment as several thin cuts were applied onto his body, cutting through flesh and clothing and drawing drops of spurting blood. However, the stunned shock was soon replaced by disappointed confidence, and he reached out one sure hand, using his powers to push against the barrier, the force field quivering slightly as Subaru found his powers weakening due to the other's steady application of controlled power. Concentrating as best as he could, he cried out in pain as his enclosure around his opponent cracked and broke into glass shards. The effect on his barrier repeated itself on his body, deep wounds cutting into his flesh mercilessly. As the pain rushed throughout his body, his knees buckled and he crumpled onto a heap on the ground.  
  
A few footsteps tapping on the ground made him look up wearily into the face of the Dark Kamu.  
  
"Tsk tsk...such disappointment. I would have thought that the great onmyouji would be something more challenging than this pathetic performance," taunted Fuuma, hiding his dissatisfaction well under a mask of cruelty.  
  
Subaru positively glowered at him as defiance and desperation raged throughout his body, adrenaline traveling in his bloodstreams like liquid fire. Fuuma ignored that look and simply lifted the Sumeragi up by grasping the hairs on the back of the head and pulling upwards, causing Subaru to grimace slightly. Subaru bit his lower lip, hard enough to bring blood trickling into his mouth and down his chin, as he felt the other /Kamui/ send flares of power around throughout his body, stimulating more pain and causing more wounds to open up on his flesh. In a few moments, the attack ended.  
  
Subaru looked up hazily into the gently smiling face of Fuuma, who still held onto and supported his head instead of simply leaving him to suffer in his miserable pain on the ground of the building. His eyes widened considerably in shock, however, when one of the hands of his capturer came down towards hi right eye fast. But the pain and numbness created a drowsiness that controlled his body and slowed all processes of thought and movement. In a moment, he would be blinded...  
  
Instead of feeling more pain and the welcome dreamless darkness that follows physical exhaustion and numbness, he felt a soft body being thrust against him, and a messy of soft, black hair tickled his right cheek for a moment as a head fell to rest on his shoulder. The hand on the back of his neck released its hold on his neck in surprise. There, leaning precariously against him in support, laid the boy, with a harsh hand driven into his flesh and skull under the eyelid, scarlet blood pouring out from the wound; the other eye looked up with a glazed look dominating it as his body sought rest.  
  
"Ka-kamui...?..." whispered Subaru, unable to recover from his initial shock.  
  
The Dark Kamui smiled strangely, almost in sadness and kindness and gratitude, and then gently bent down to wrap a supporting arm around the boy's thin waist, lifting the light, slender body up with barely any force. A soft moan of pain escaped from the boy's slightly parted lips from the movements, and Fuuma winced, so faintly it passed without anyone noticing. He leaned his head until his mouth was by the boy's ear, and, allowing his hot breath to wash over that shell-like organ, whispered in a soft voice.  
  
From the brink of unconsciousness, Kamui barely heard the words whispered into his ear and slowly digested the information contained in that cryptic sentence. Fuuma's tongue flicked out to lick the insides of the ear in one quick flash, and then his other hand, the one still trapped within the boy's skull, began moving. Carefully, he dug his thumb into the bottom of the eye, and soon began pulling out the dull gray pulp with that beautiful amethyst as the iris still illuminated with life. He crushed against the ridges of the eye hole to persevere the shape of the eyeball, which, amazingly, did not receive any damage. A soft cry of pain was heard, but he continued on, pulling slowly and cautiously until all the wires of veins connecting the eye to the brain was severed from excessive pulling.  
  
There was a strange coldness in a hole in his head, and Kamui felt oddly incomplete. But his mind craved for release from the physical pains of the body, and soon, blackness dominated his vision and the words disintegrated into the deepest recesses of his memory. Looking emotionlessly at his frail, wounded counterpart, Fuuma dropped an unceremonious kiss on the boy's bloody forehead and then threw the small, light load within his warm embrace into the waiting arms of the concerned Sumeragi, lying half-alive on the wrecked concrete. The bloody eye was clutched tightly but caressingly within his hand.  
  
"Take good care of him," said Fuuma, his order directed towards the green-eyed young man whom his Twin Star depended on for support and comfort. "Ja ne."  
  
And with that single good-bye, Fuuma leapt off the edge of the building he stood on and flew away, leaving the Sumeragi to retreat his kekkai in hopes of reaching the hospital before he collapsed from pure physical exhaustion. He had done what he needed to do, and he will bother his precious lover no more because he knew that the other finally have reasons now to kill him on the Promised Day instead of allowing him to stain his own hands with more blood.  
  
/One love can always overpower another.../  
  
Fuuma sincerely hoped that all ties connecting him with that petite boy have been severed in this battle, or else all hope will be lost...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1-You know...he made his way into the building from the top floor, and there's always that little door (um...it's one side to a rectangular thing that pops up off the floor) there where the stairs go to the top? Like on official buildings, they have those things for helicopters? Yeah, that's what I mean.but if you still don't get it.go look at the top floor (I called it the ceiling...though it doesn't really work here...) of any TALL building. Try X-files or something...  
  
2-When you're on the stairs, there's the railing on the left side (when you're going down) and the wall on the right side. Between the railing and the wall there's the stairs. If you lean over the railing and look downwards, there's the little space where it's just empty air (works for both circling and rectangular stairs). I'm hoping I'm describing this in a way that MAKES sense...  
  
3-I'm pretending there are NO security cameras here...I mean, c'mon, who the heck wants to put them in a place where there's barely anybody and hardly anything?...  
  
4-Yeah, yeah, I know...I don't know what propelled me to use 'angel', but I couldn't very well use lover now could I? They're not officially lovers yet, but the feeling is there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: WHEW!!! That's that. *looks back* Wow.that was actually MUCH shorter than I had expected.well, I WAS planning on killing off another two people in this chapter, ano...I don't think I have time, and I don't think I want to...maybe...Bleh, it's good enough...  
  
Setsuna: Write more.  
  
Author: About what?  
  
Ken'ichi: About Sakurazukamori and Fuuma and the Seals escaping.  
  
Author: ~_~ -_- Fine...Can I do it in sections?  
  
Shinji: That's fine. Just write MORE.  
  
Author: Alright then.DEATH!!!! BUAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
MORE OF THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuzuriha and Kusanagi made their way around the interweaving and complex windings of halls and corridors, suddenly unsure of the direction towards their escape as wires sprang up from the walls and grounds around them. As one of the wires dove towards them, Kusanagi instinctively grabbed Yuzuriha by the waist in a secure and protective hold, using his own body to shield the little miss against all harms that might come to her from the attacks. Inuki howled and growled angrily, and immediately launched itself towards the wires, biting with its sharp teeth and clawing with its claws, then transforming itself into power blasts, all efforts to cut away those threatening metal worms. Kusanagi, on the other hand, used his 'ki' to propel the concrete of walls and floor against the wires, rendering more useless and liveless on the ground, sparkling in defiance as the electric life drained out of them. A few beeps and angry scrapings and more taunting wires were upon them.  
  
The space was too small. They were outnumbered. A howl of pain made Yuzuriha look back at her beloved Inuki, and tears immediately poured down her cheeks as she witnessed the death of her precious pet and guardian.  
  
"INUKI!!!" screamed Yuzuriha as she rushed out of Kusanagi's embrace into the dying side of her dying dog spirit. But unknown to her desperate and pained mind, wires were already driving towards her from her vulnerable backside.  
  
"YUZURIHA!!!!" yelled Kusanagi in despair and fear, but all was too late. Blood spurted from the pierced body, and wires protruded disgustingly from the front side of the victim, withdrawing almost immediately with a sharp snap to leave a horribly wounded body to die on the ground. Edging backwards, Kusanagi continued spending his energy, but his concentration was diminishing and his counterattacks was lacking precision and accuracy.  
  
The fading Inuki crawled faithfully, with its last strength, towards its mistress, and managed to lick up a few tears on the cheeks below that glazed pair of eyes, before completely disappearing into thin wisps of white smoke. Yuzuriha had no more strength to speak, and she barely groaned in pain when a frantic arm picked her up off the ground. Facing her newfound love, she smiled sadly, more tears dripping down her innocent face.  
  
"Ku-ku...sa...na...gi...san...I-I...love...you..." whispered Yuzuriha weakly with her last strength before she closed her young eyes, never ever to gaze upon the wondrous world again.  
  
Pain and fear and shock registered in his heart, numbing all other thoughts and senses and emotions, and he stood there stunned, the tears running unnoticed down his tanned cheeks, his eyes broken and lost. Immediately, the wires, seeing a perfect opportunity, dove from its target and thrust themselves into that strong body, whirring and beeping with excitement as they tasted blood and death and won this easy battle. Kusanagi didn't protest against his death, and instead invited a swift passing to the next life, hoping to see his precious miss once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Yeah, that was that. *sobs* THAT WAS SOOO SAD...anyways, ON THE THE NEXT PART!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
  
  
"So your plan is nearly done, /Kamui/-kun," greeted an amused voice from within the dark recesses of the room.  
  
"Hai. And your wish will soon be granted too, Sakurazukamori-kun," replied Fuuma as he sat down upon his throne. His loyal bioroid immediately came to rest its head on his knee, almost in a gesture of understanding and caring.  
  
"What will you do with the eye?" asked Seishirou curiously as he stepped leisurely into the light, the shades covering all unexpected emotions flashing upon his honey-brown eyes.  
  
"I'll be saving it for the /Promised Day/, as a tribute to my dear little Kamui..."  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
  
  
Strange, Sorata and Arashi thought, to not encounter any defenses or offences as they made their way out of the building. Their combined memories helped them escape the premises of the dreaded building almost too easily, but a sense of trepidation filled their hearts as they made their way towards the top floor of the structure, and they continued to be on the alert for any foul movements nearby.  
  
There, on the roof, struggling to stand up along with his charge, was the heavily wounded Sumeragi, and Sorata and Arashi immediately hurried towards Subaru's side to help support him and relieve him of his burden.  
  
A moment later, Karen and Aoki appeared on the edge of the building, and walked briskly to confer with the others.  
  
"Where's Yuzuriha-chan and Kusanagi-san?" asked Karen worriedly as she glanced down at her watch, their intercoms having had no communication for the past half an hour or so as to keep detection risks to a minimum.  
  
Suddenly, a soft tremor passed through their minds and they immediately realized that their two companions and allies had fought and died valiantly, trying to escape but finding no release from the onslaught of the BEAST. All of them could barely contain their rage and sadness, but soon, the BEAST came on another assault, seeking more "fun" and blood, and they were forced to flee from the grave of their dear friends towards the security of CLAMP Campus.  
  
The mission had been successful, but the costs also dwindled their spirits and distressed them as they mourned for their lost associates.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: NOW it's done. Happy?  
  
Setsuna, Ken'ichi, and Shinji: *nods head* Yup, we're happy.  
  
Makoto: Review please.  
  
Yuichi and Hisoka: REVIEW ONEGAI!  
  
Ai: *winks playfully* Reviews would sure be nice~! 


	10. Suicide

Disclaimers: SDA.

Note: Chapter 10…major influence from suicidal thoughts (no, no…I would NEVER, and I mean it, commit suicide).  The double-spacing is to help in reading.  And SOOO sorry about updating after such an UNGODLY amount of time ^_^;;;  *bashes homework and lack of inspiration for writing from muses*  ^.^;; Kind of short, and I have been editing this FOREVER until I FINALLY found a version I liked that DIDN'T seem TOO out of character or plain…crappy.

Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, AU, OOC

Predator and Prey

Chapter 10—Suicide

By: Yakusoku

            All of the Seals had noticed that something was terribly wrong by the time the doctors had left after re-examining the frail boy who held the heavy burden of the fate of the world on his shoulders.  Especially Subaru, who had paced impatiently outside the door during the examination, who had refused to be calmed or soothed by anyone or any comment thrown at him, only worry and concern on his mind for a certain violet-eyed youth whose life he knew was in danger somehow.  That sense of impending doom stayed with him the entire day, refusing to relinquish its grasp over his tortured heart, and he could only imagine to what extend his fear showed in the depths of his eyes.

            Upon re-entering the boy's spacious room, he immediately occupied the seat by the boy's beside and held tightly onto the other's small, delicate hand, thoughts overlapping each other and dazing his mind beyond all recognition.  The other Ten no Ryuu didn't protest to his overly long vigils over the teenager, for they knew that the concern in the Sumeragi's heart was even blinding his own decisions and judgments enough that he wouldn't change his mind on this matter.  They also understood, mentally and without any spoken words or signs of communication, that the first thing the unconscious boy would want to see when he first wake up, is the face of Subaru, gazing over him in a protective, caring stance.  The other Seals left the two to their own worlds of pain.

------------

            Somewhere during the afternoon, Subaru remembered, he was called by the Shrine Maiden of Ise to eat something so his health will not deteriorate to the point of collapse.  He had only agreed and left the room, very reluctantly, when Arashi had scolded him that Kamui would not be pleased with the fact that he's overworking himself and not taking care of his own body just because of his desire to watch over him.  But upon taking one step out of the room and shutting that door, the feeling of absolute fear of an impending danger came about again, and he shuddered slightly as his stomach turned and twisted with a nervousness even he could not begin to understand.

            Eating what meager meal he usually submitted himself to eating, he felt oddly satisfied and at ease after filling his stomach with some hot food, especially since the food was specially prepared by the great cook Akira.  There came a sudden nagging in his mind, though, as he sat down in the living room where the other Dragons of Heaven, except for Arashi, who had volunteered to watch over Kamui while he ate, sat doing various activities.  And the suspicions from the precious night and from the day's morning came true as a distressed Arashi came rushing down the stairs, no longer in the composed manner she usually presented herself in, her face contorted with one emotion: fear.  And before any words were exchanged or any council give for this situation, Subaru had left the room.

------------

            The cool breeze had felt oddly fulfilling and satisfying, he barely registered in his mentally-feeble state.  His feet lifted as he absent-mindedly willed them to do so, the soles of his pale, small feet touching jagged ground, with many cuts and bruises to the skin already and blood clinging to his dust-stained feet and the earth he had just stepped on.  Hands hanging limply by his sides, swaying naturally with the usual swing from the movements of the body, legs automatically moving forward, carrying his weary body to his destination.  His shirt was unbuttoned, and most of the shirt blew about in the wind, submissive to the breeze without any complaints; some parts of the shirt tail, however, remained stubborn, and these parts clung furiously to his skin, refusing to forced from their stuffing into his pants and be captured into the wind.  Bandages, loose in various places, danced in the wind too, loops and strands and ends flying in perfect grace, its whiteness challenging the paleness and pure whiteness to the boy's skin.  The one over his eye, however, stayed its place with the bandage never ever moving to accommodate the wind and its ministrations, protecting that one injured area as if with all its life.  Hair tousled in the playful wind, the nose smelling the sweet sent of the salty sea as the wind carried its scent to him, mouth slightly open with lips parted in a natural position, completing his lost look, as if he didn't comprehend anything in the world any longer.  Shell-shaped ears refusing to hear anything, deaf to the world for all he cared, not hearing the sharp cries of the seagulls fighting over each other for a piece of food, not hearing the crashing of the waves on the stony edges of the beach, not hearing the wind rustling through the leaves of several scattered plants residing in the sand.  Purple eyes, dull and lifeless, glazed and clouded, without any recognition to anything environing him, not even acknowledging his surroundings, not even acknowledging any presence, not even acknowledging his position, his being, his destination…mind blank long ago, seeking to find release from the nightmares and fears and despairs and pains and tortures of his controlled, damned life.

            He barely realized that he had stopped as he approached the edge of the cliff he now stood on, and he glanced over the rim of where he stood upon to witness furious, crashing waves, white sprays of water upon rock, battles between sturdy brownish-looking rock against the powerful blue sea.  Sharp rocks and unrelenting water to end his miserable, meaningless life, impaling him, breaking his bones and flesh and body, drowning him, taking the breath and life out of him…that was all he desired and wished for now, with all his heart and soul.  Standing over the edge, contemplating his life, his heart, his past, his pains, everything he ever was, a bare flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes before disappearing forever into the dark depths of his tortured psyche.

            Feeling the rest of his small reserve of strength disappear, he closed his eyes, his mind in a blissful, pleasurable state, and felt himself lean and sway forward just a bit before he passed out from pure exhaustion.  In the back of his mind, though, a single thought wove itself throughout his collapsing body: nothing was going to stop him now, not even destiny itself…

            And his feet gave way.

------------

            A pair of strong arms had caught him by the waist, the both of the them leaning precariously over the edge into the depth of death and doom, but the older, and stronger, of the two refused to give up, and soon, with an unexpected strength, he managed to pull the both of them back into safety.  He gently laid the sleeping boy onto the ground, Kamui's head resting on his chest as he knelt holding the boy's prone body in his warm embrace.  Tenderly, one shaky hand reached upwards and gently stroked the boy's cheek.  Turbulent thoughts clouded his weary mind, and he closed his eyes as his heart beat in pain and agony.  A few moments spent in silence, occasionally broken by the outcry of environmental melodies, before a hand on his own stroking one jolted Subaru out of his reverie of thoughts and cogitations.

            "Is this…Heaven?" whispered a soft, breathless voice, full of wonder and amazement at his surroundings, especially upon recognizing the face of Sumeragi Subaru staring at him, an inscrutable expression etched on that perfect face with a soft, considering frown marring the features.  "Are you…an angel?"

            "Kamui…" started Subaru, unsure of how to proceed on with this conversation.

            The boy stared with his one good eye at Subaru for a moment in confusion and curiosity before a sudden realization dawned upon him, the thought contorting his face into anguish and sorrow and adorning his pained eye with bittersweet tears.

            "Why…Why didn't you let me die?!" demanded Kamui, the tears trickling downwards, making little trails of tearstains on his cheek.  His hands clasped at Subaru's clothing in a tight grip, as if clinging desperately to a source of support.

            "Kamui-" began Subaru, but the youth he held began thrashing and trembling, not wanting to listen to reason and not accepting his survival as necessary for the world.  In annoyance and slight despair, Subaru grabbed the other by the shoulders and shook him, applying only enough force to jar the boy from his convulsion and not to cause any further injuries.  When the boy calmed down into a state of slight uncontrollable shaking, he gently removed his hands from the other's shoulders and instead placed them soothingly on the boy's cheeks, tilting the face upwards to meet his own and holding it in place.  Shutting his eyes, he leaned forward until his forehead touched the boy's temple, the tips of their noses resting against each other, their lips mere inches from contact.

            "Listen to me, Kamui…" whispered Subaru earnestly, his hot breath washing over the teenager's face and causing the latter to shiver in strange anticipation.  "I didn't' save you because the world needs you alive…I didn't save you because of your status as /Kamui/.  I saved you because you are…/Special/…to me."

            A rapid secession of disbelieving blinks followed his statement as the boy digested the information, then a fresh torrent of hot tears gathered on the rim of the boy's eye as he leaned backwards to stare into the Sumeragi's beautiful emerald-green eyes.

"Y-you love..me?" whispered Kamui softly, his voice slightly quivering as he fought to keep the sobs from erupting from his throat.  The reply was a nod, and he drew in a shuddering breath at the confirmation, leaning forward once again but now to bury his face into the folds of clothing over one of Subaru's shoulders.  "But…why?"

"What do you mean, why?" questioned Subaru softly, wrapping his arms gently and comfortingly around the boy's quaking frame.

"Why would you care about me…?…I'm…so weak…worthless…dirty… always need others to protect me…never can fight back…"1 replied Kamui, barely able to control and restrain his tears and sobs.

"Shhhhh…" soothed Subaru, silencing the boy from his self-mutilating speech.  "Don't ever think you're weak or worthless.  People can't always survive in this world alone without aid…the obstacles ahead in lives aren't always meant to be overcome individually.  And you are needed in this world, for the survival of the human race, yes, but the Ten no Ryuu value you, as a leader, as a friend.  You have compassion, respect, and strength many don't even have.  And…I understand how difficult it is…to fight against the one…you used to love…and still do with all your heart.   Everyone tells you that /he/ is dead…that it was all a lie…yet your heart still believes…still _hopes_ that you can bring /him/ back."2

            "Su-Subaru…!…" sobbed the boy as he cried onto the other's shoulder, the onmyouji continuously rubbed consoling circles on his back.  They remained in the same position for some time, Kamui mourning for all that had been lost and becoming determined to prevent further tragedy, and Subaru providing an encouraging presence.  When the younger of the two eventually fell into the peaceful bliss of deep sleep due to the emotional and physical exhaustion, the older picked him up and started the long return towards their home.

----------

            Fuuma looked at the dreamscape he stood in, observing as this old dream started to flake around the walls and borders, and watching amusedly as the gears of the dream turned in another direction, thus altering the predicted events of the future.

            "It is starting…" muttered Fuuma to himself, a small, nostalgic smile gracing his features as he continued to examine the new dream, depicted from beginning to end in the watery surface of this dream world.

Notes/Comments:

1-----It IS the truth, though I still don't like it.

2----- That little monologue took me a while to write…since I really CAN'T outright let Subaru say "I love you, I need you, etc." stuff because even though he loves Kamui, he's really NOT the type of person to say that type of stuff.  There IS a lot of hinting at it though.  Enough to give people the clue.  Plus the fact that Kamui outright said it already. ^_^;;;

Author: *sighs* I think I've gone into writer's depression again.

Setsuna: ^.^;;; That can't be too good.

Author: *glare* No it can't.

Ken'ichi: Can't do anything there.

Author: ;_;

Ai: Anyhow, review if you wish.

Author: ^_^;;; Seeing as how there is only about…4 more chapters after this one.

Hisoka: Flames will be used to roast our food! ^_^

Makoto: Happy Holidays, everyone!


	11. Heart

Disclaimers: SDA.

Note: T_T After being swamped by work, I bring you Chapter 11…after recovering from a high fever ^.^ what fun...  n___n *shrugs* ah well.  Erm….o___o it's getting close to the end n___n.  ^__^ I had made the decision to post these last four chapters near same date: March 31, 2003, for the reason that this fiction was posted on that date exactly a year ago.  (I have it hand-written down…just have to type it up and post it)  ^.^ Enjoy!

Warnings: S x K, S x S, K x F, AU, OOC

Predator and Prey

Chapter 11—Heart

By: Yakusoku

            The small funeral proceeded on through the windy, dismal afternoon as a small group of black-clothed figures paid their last respects to their dead comrades.  There had been no caskets to bury and no bodies to incinerate, since the bodies of Nekoi Yuzuriha and Shiyuu Kusanagi remained unfound; only two headstones with the names of the deceased carved upon their gray surfaces could be seen, standing proudly besides the grave of Monou Kotori.  Tears of sadness and loss were hidden and unshed, as each watched on with grave and remorseful acceptance; now was not the time for mourning and depression, as the more pressing matters of the arriving Promised Day squandered any other thought or attention.  Farewells were whispered with hopes of safe travels towards the afterlife, and the group left, understanding how easy lives could be lost.

----------

            From the window in his room, the leader of the group watched his fellow dragons of heaven attend the memorial service, grasping tightly onto the hand that held his own bandaged one.  He sought support and reassurance, and he turned his head to gaze into the eyes of his companion, his own eyes reflecting grief of loss and distain for the killing.  He received a gentle smile before a hand stroked through his mess of unruly hair, and he sighed before closing his eyes in weariness.

            "Sleep now…" encouraged the older man in a gentle voice, in a tone that suggested that the younger should do what was advised.

            "I want to go visit their graves later on…" replied the boy, opening his tired and jaded amethyst eyes to look beseechingly at the Sumeragi.  The silent pleading to not be denied his demand floated into the silence of the air, and Subaru flashed another one of his rare smiles at the teenager, nodding his head in approval to the boy's wishes.

            "Now hush…" whispered Subaru, "and go to sleep…"

            Lulled by the hand soothing through his hair, he nodded his head once before yawning, closing his eyes and settling into the mess of blankets and pillows.

            "Fuuma…" muttered the boy softly under his breath before he lost himself in the sweet deep void of dreamless sleep, the only place he could find escape from the pain of reality.

            The onmyouji sighed once more before exiting the room to rest in his own separate room, his mind half occupied by thoughts of Kamui, and half taken by thoughts of his first love, Seishirou.  Sudden feelings of nostalgia and remorse clenched his heart excruciatingly, rendering him short of breath for a moment, and then he granted himself a retreat into an exhausted rest.

----------

            The morning sun shown dusty bright, and Subaru groaned as he was aroused from his once deep and peaceful sleep by the dim rays of sunlight dancing through the room he inhabited in this mansion.  Sitting up and stretching, he quickly glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, noticing the earliness of the time, and decided to prepare a small breakfast for himself before going out for a morning walk to loosen the tenseness in his muscles.  Walking downstairs, however, he was surprised when he discovered the figure of Kamui standing solitarily in the kitchen in front of the large glass panes of the sliding doors leading to the outside garden.  One of his hand laid neatly on the glass while the other remained dull and limp by his side, the boy did not seem to notice the entrance of another presence into the room, or if he did notice, did not give any acknowledgement to the other.  Subaru breathed in a deep breath as he admired the boy.  The beginning sunlight shone on him in the perfect way, making his silky ebony hair glint in the sunlight in a smoky silver and midnight obsidian, lightening his amethyst eyes, and enhancing the effeminateness of the teen's face mixed with boyish charm.  In the dawning morning, the boy looked like a divine ghost, the light framing him in an almost aura of glow.

            "Kamui…?" Subaru called out softly to the boy stranding in front of him with the back turned to the Sumeragi, almost as if afraid to break the sanctity of the situation.  He frowned, however, when he received no response from the leader of the Ten no Ryuu.  After a moment of silent contemplation, Subaru blanched and his murky emerald eyes clouded over with worry and distress.

            "E…Ejiki?" whispered Subaru, hoping that the boy will not reply to that title, that the boy was simply too deep in thought and had not heard him properly.  To his dismay, however, the boy turned his head around, his dull, lifeless violet eyes facing him, holding a questioningly gaze with a sense of fake innocent curiosity.

            "Goshujin-sama1?—" Suddenly the boy froze and his expression fell as his eyes dropped from studying the beautiful and angelic face of the Sumeragi to observing the lines on the polished hard-wood floor.  He wrapped his arms around his own body in an almost protective and reassuring embrace, even as his eyesight blurred as stinging hot tears pooled at the trim of his eyes.

            "I'm sorry, Subaru…" apologized the young Seal, "it's just that—"

            "Sometimes it's easier to be someone else, right?" interrupted the onmyouji, his eyes gazing at the other with understanding shining in them.

            "Hai…When I'm 'Ejiki', or when my conscience is that of 'him', it's so much easier to escape the pain…It's not me.  Kamui Shirou did not suffer…'Ejiki' did.." whispered Kamui, his hands reaching up furiously brush away the irritating tears.  He was surprised, however, when a foreign hand reached over to brush them away for him, and he looked up startled to find Subaru standing in front of him, observing the fallen crystal droplets on his pale hand.  As if on impulse, Subaru closed the small distance of gap between them and wrapped his arms around the lithe and slender teenage body.

            "Shhh…I know…I used to be that way, after Seishirou-san killed…Hokuto-chan…I sealed my heart away, burying myself into my work, my role as the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan.  It wasn't any better though…I just felt empty and lonely and half alive really…" whispered Subaru into the ear of Kamui.  Hesitantly and almost shyly, Kamui returned the embrace and hugged Subaru back, understanding that he needed the support of the Sumeragi as much as Subaru needed his encouragement.  The silence lengthened on as the two drew peace and comfort from each other.

            "Subaru?"  The quietness of the moment was broken by that small, tiny whisper, those words having almost unintentionally left the lips of the teen without his mind's total consent.

            "Hai?"

            "Thank you…for being here for me."

            A smile broke out on both of their faces.  Albeit the sadness and heartaches mixed with the smile, it was still the first happy and content smile the two had shown in their expressions in a long time.

----------

            Arisugawa Sorata and Kishuu Arashi continued on their rounds of inspecting the shields surrounding the CLAMP Campus, knowing that even the slightest crack can allow the area to become vulnerable to attacks from the Dragon of Earth.  The tensions and conflicts of the battle between the two groups of Dragons have mounted to a critical point, and both sides were waiting for the time when the delicate balance between peace and fighting would break and chaos would break loose.

            Unexpected, wires shot out of the ground, surrounding the unsuspecting and stunned pair, and proceeded to charge and attack the two teenagers, crackling with electrical energy and hissing with desire for bloodshed.  A screen featuring Yatouji Satsuki's face appeared from the ground, assembled from different metallic parts from the underground wire network, and the attack on the pair ceased in midair a few inches from piercing into the flesh of the two Dragons of Heaven.  Arashi released her sword from her palm and poised it into a perfect defensive mode, while Sorata concentrated on gathering as much electrical force as he could muster between his hands.

            "One simple question shall decide your fate," said Satsuki, her synthetic computer-generated voice sounding curious and smooth, a minuscule sense of threat hanging in the tone.

            "And what's that?" questioned Sorata, his brows furrowing in part concentration and part confusion.

            "Why can you not kill people?" asked Satsuki, her glasses glinting in the light BEAST reflected into her eyes as forms of data appeared on her screen.

            Sorata snorted and glared into the display screen, his eyes challenging Satsuki.  "That's an easy question to answer…There'll be someone sad if their loved ones died!"

            Satsuki considered the answer for a few deafening moments, and her eyes softened as she understood the meaning of those words, but instantly her indifference and nonchalance was back in her heart as she realized one truth: no one will miss her if she disappeared.

            "You speak the truth…but my heart can no longer accept that answer…" whispered Satsuki before launching the attack once again on the two.  Sorata and Arashi fought brilliantly and bravely, working together yet separately to try to defend themselves as best as they could, being slightly outnumbered by the overwhelming amount of wires darting out of the tattered and broken ground.  Arashi jumped from area to area, slashing viciously with her blade to dislodge as many heavy metal wires as she can in multiple swipes; Sorata shot forth bursts of electrical impulses, damaging some wires and rendering others useless and dead.  Suddenly, Arashi gasped as she saw a whole cluster aim at the back of her Special person, who was too busy fending off other enemies to notice those meaning to murder him from behind.  On impulse rather than logic, she leaped forward powerfully and blocked the way to the wire's original target with her own flesh, blood spurting from her beaten and punctured body.  With a soft groan, her body collided into that of Sorata, who had turned around when he heard the crushing of bones and the piercing of flesh from behind him.  His eyes widened in shock and disbelief as his arms reached forward automatically to catch the body of his dying love, and he fell to his knees downwards onto the ground with the convulsing Arashi against his body.

            "Nee-chan…?" whispered Sorata, not really believing the situation at hand to be reality at all.  He didn't notice when the tears started gathering at the rim of his eyes, and the bitter tears fell freely without their owner detecting them even once.

            "So…ra….ta…." whispered Arashi, tears gathering in her eyes at the pain, but her elegant and bloodstained lips twirled upwards into a soft smile for her Special One.  "It's…cold……So…ra….ta…..hol…..d…….me….."

            Sorata did as he was told and embraced his love in a tight embrace, noticing each convulsion until finally the beautiful shrine maiden laid dead and unmoving in his arms.  He howled and screamed into the air in anguish and anger, hugging the dead corpse to his body in a desperate hold, sobbing and convulsing as his heart broke from the loss.

            Suddenly, with a calmness washing over him, he gently placed the body of Arashi onto the ground and stood up with a wildness and desperation in his stance.  His eyes were broken eyes, as if he had nothing left in the world to live for…the eyes of a man wishing for only for death.

            "You killed Nee-chan…" muttered Sorata under his breath, as his head lowered once more to inspect the bleeding corpse of his beautiful love on the ground.  "You killed her…"  The teras continued to flow from the rims of his eyes downward across the plains of cheeks to drip and die out on the lifeless cheeks of Arashi.  Suddenly his head snapped up to face the wires and the screen and he screamed out, "I'm going to kill you!!!" before pushing forward into the mess and tangle of wires, his body radiating pure and uncontrolled electrical energy.  He grabbed some wires and pumped his whole being's energy into the system of the BEAST, overloading the system with over absorption of energy, and the BEAST screamed out, the wires violently shooting forward to embed themselves into their destroyer's flesh, hoping to strike the offender dead to save the super computer.  The outpour of energy from Sorata didn't stop though, and as the system started exploding, his body went up in flames as it explodes into millions of pieces of grossly burnt fluids and organs and muscles.

----------

            The BEAST screeched in pain and continued to flash the world "kill" on its screens over and over again, not releasing Satsuki from its grasp and thereby sending shocks of electrical currents running throughout her body.  She convulsed in her seat and screamed out in pain, her body thrashing with the wires attached into her body like a ragged little puppet thrown around carelessly by some unknown controller.

            "Satsuki!!!"

            The blond-haired civil servant rushed forward into the fray and attempted to free the computer genius from her prison, all the while flashing his reassuring smile at the pained and dying Dragon of Earth even as wires started to pierce into his body and cut and bruise him.

            "Yuu….to…." whispered Satsuki, "…love….you…."

            With those last words the explosion went off as BEAST overloads, and the two Dragons who got caught in the blast of the fire and energy died instantly, the fire lapping at and decimating their disembodied corpses lying askew on the burning and crumbling ground.

----------

            "Two Ten no Ryuu and two Chi no Ryuu are dead, I'm sure you know," stated Seishirou to his companion as they continued to watch the impressive display of Tokyo city burning from fireworks and sky darkening with smoke.  The older man stole a glance at his leader while still licking and nibbling at his ice cream, enjoying the cool and delicious flavors washing over his tongue.

            "I know," acknowledged Fuuma, peering darkly at the burning flames through his pair of tinted glasses the usual feral smirk no longer upon his face.  "Their wishes were granted."2

            "Hm."

            A moment of silence settled over the pair, interrupted only by distant sounds of fire engines roaring and speeding down the streets to the source of fire, trying vainly to get through the traffic of cars and panicking pedestrians running for their lives.  Many people, courageous volunteers and brave firefighters, rushed into battle with the hissing flames, pumping and throwing water using buckets and water hoses.

            "I suggest you finish your little treat soon, Sakurazuka," notified Fuuma, eyes still gazing at the flames, as if contemplating some important thought.

            "And why is that?" questioned Seishirou, already beginning to start doing what was recommended by Fuuma; he knew the teenager would not suggest something without a reason behind it.

            "Your Sumeragi is waiting for you at the Rainbow Bridge…Time for your wish to be granted…" answered Fuuma, throwing his unfinished ice cream away, eyes following the distance the comestible fell through the air from the roof to the bottom of the building.

            "Subaru-kun…?"  Instantly, Seishirou turned to face the direction of the Rainbow Bridge at Tokyo Bay, intent on leaving as soon as possible to greet his enemy and lover though his heart was still sore from the wound delivered when Subaru played with his emotions to gain an advantage.

            "You know," began Fuuma, effectively stopping Seishirou in his tracks, "his wish is changing…There are two wishes now.  You'll have to find out…which wish overpowers the other."

            Without another word, Seishirou left the premises and preceded on to face his destiny.

----------

            He stood gazing down at the swirling masses of water of Tokyo Bay, his fingers absently twiddling the stick of burning cigarette, his eyes watching the pale dream of smoke travel upwards to disappear into the deepening afternoon sky.  The sun started its daily routine of setting, and the streaks of sunlight painted the sky crimson and scarlet with occasional streams and lines of deep pink and purples and oranges.

            He was there on request by the dreamgazer Princess Hinoto, and he agreed to this task readily, especially since he heard the name Sakurazukamori mentioned.  Though he does not completely trusted the dreamgazer and her dreams of the future, he knew the truth in her dreams, even if not all were accurate in predicting time or place.

            A hand reached out to cup his own, disrupting his thoughts, and his head immediately spun around in surprise, startled from the sudden contact of skin to skin.  A few flakes of burning ash fell onto the hand that grasped his own, and he murmured a soft statement concerning the gray particles of dust, to which he received no response.

            "/Kamui/ said that you are struggling between wishes…" whispered Seishirou softly, his mouth near the Sumeragi's ear, and, unable to restrain himself of one last small luxury, nibbled gently on his lover's earlobe, eliciting a soft gasp from the other.

            "Seishirou-san…"  The voice was full of nostalgia.

            "I know…just…let's step out of time for a moment before we resume our roles of fighting…" murmured Seishirou, nuzzling the Sumeragi's head in an almost sad gesture.

            In a few minutes, the delicate and fragile beauty of love between the two men shattered, and the dark and the light fought viciously against each other in the star-shaped kekkai that the Ten no Ryuu had risen.  Pieces of ofudas shot out through the air in various directions to transform into massive power strikes.  Birds and feathers of purest white erupted from Subaru's ofudas in consecutive snaps, and fought against Seishirou's ebony black bird of prey, and meanwhile, powers were exchanged between the two onmyoujis.  They chanted their spells of efficient little syllables and cast their powers, blasting through concrete and steel metal wrecked during the battle, trying to penetrate shields generated by the other side.  A few injuries and cuts were received on both sides, nothing too much of significance.  Suddenly, black sakura petals surrounded the Sumeragi and transformed into the branches of Sakura tree, wrapping themselves tightly around the man's limbs, preventing movement and trapping him effectively.  Calmness washed over him and he reached into his sleeve with his fingers to grab out one lone ofuda, then cut his finger with the edge of the paper, letting the small collection of blood pool onto the paper.  Before long, the branches were dispelled into the illusion they were.

            The two onmyoujis started gathering their power for one last round of dominance against the other, hoping to gain the advantage in this last critical confrontation.  The two beings shot forward, crackling auras of energy surrounding their bodies, and they clashed once more, exerting all of the skills and power they have………

            The smoke clouded around the two figures, both kneeling down on the ground.  Blood splattered downwards, staining the area with the heated liquid.  Tears flowing uncontrolled down his cheeks, agonized emerald eyes gazed into the pained chocolate eyes.  The Sumeragi had his arm punched through the Sakurazuka's heart, and the dying man was barely clinging onto the last threads of vitality left in his body.

            "Sei…Seishirou…san…" whimpred Subaru, his voice cracked with emotion.

            Seishirou smiled a tender smile, albeit somewhat pained, and reached up one shaky hand to cup Subaru's cheek.  He leaned heavily upon the smaller body, and his face inched upwards towards his marked prey's face.

            "Subaru…I…you…" whispered Seishirou before leaning forward to place his lips onto that of Subaru's in a passionate kiss.  Subaru could taste the metallic flavor of warm flood in his mouth as their tongues entwined in a wild tangle, but love overshadowed the small details of imperfection in the kiss.  The desperate but blissful kiss ended too soon, both participating members thought, but Seishirou was fading fast, his breath no longer remaining controlled.

            As the Sakurazukamori gasped for his last few breaths, his body still trying to prolong the inevitable, he rasped out one last fragmented sentence into the ear of his lover:

            "For…you…sweetest Su…baru…"

            With that, the 13th Head of the Sakurazukas passed away from the living world.  And as a parting and perhaps blessing gift to his love, he used the last of his onmyoujutsu and energy to destroy the presence of the Sakura, thus freeing all of the souls trapped within through centuries of murders and sacrifices.  The Sakura's branches and trunk groaned in proest but finally relinquished, its body splitting and bark cracking.  It was his wish that he could keep Subaru from becoming to killer he was, unhappy and lonely.

            Subaru continued to cling onto the corpse even as the bridge started to collapse, distraught as his heart was by the overwhelming realization that Seishirou was dead.

            ["Subaru-chan is so silly!"] a voice echoed through his mind, the sound familiar.

            ["I hold his heart more than you realized, Hokuto-chan!"] laughed another voice in a teasing manner.

            ["Yes…but Subaru likes another!  And he's just sitting there like an idiot, clutching at your dead body!"] argued the first voice, identified to be Hokuto.  A hint of pout was in that voice, though the actual expression was not seen.

            _'Hokuto?  Seishirou-san?'_ thought Subaru wearily, beginning to stir from his stupor.

            ["The one and only!"] giggled the first voice.

            ["Here, stuck with your twin sister,"] piped up the second voice.

            More tears fell from his cheeks, this time in happiness and reminiscence.

            ["Subaru-chan!! Get your lazy butt off of that ground and get back to Kamui-chan's room or I will personally go back to the realm of the living and kick you there!!!"] threatened Hokuto, the seriousness broken by hints of joking.

            _'I…thank you…'_ replied Subaru through his mind.  The pain still fresh in his heart, he escaped from the wreckage of the bridge, leaving behind the heartaches of his past with the corpse falling into the water, moving ahead into the immediate needs of the future.

1—'goshujin' is Japanese for 'master'.  I think I already mentioned that 'ejiki' stands for 'prey'.

2—Wishes…let's see 9__9 if I remember correctly, Sorata wanted to die protecting the woman he loves (which is Arashi), Arashi wanted Sorata to live, Satsuki…er…^_^;; I don't know, but I'm guessing she wants to find a reason for happiness…and Yuuto……I have absolutely no idea…but maybe to show Satsuki happiness? T_T Bleh.  Just know that Arashi's wish overpowered Sorata's for the moment before Sorata's kicked in and so they both died.  Satsuki and Yuuto's wishes (well, in this fiction anyways) probably could have been granted without their deaths, but then there's the factor of BEAST…so everyone died ^_^;

Author: Whew…That's that.  ^_^;; Gosh I'm so late in posting…__;; The manga is taking so long…9__9 and so is that website. T.T;;; Anyways ^_^ JA NE!!! AND SEND ME REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO!!! *disappears*


End file.
